The Outrealm Historian
by Cirno the Genius
Summary: The Outrealms. A place of infinite worlds and possibilities. The extensive history and knowledge would be lost forever if no one were to archive it. For this purpose, a Historian was named to document the vastness of other Outrealms. Old Hubba is but one of many who has watched as worlds passed by him. It's time to pass on his duties.


**A/N: This is my first fic in which I've put everything I had into it. This idea came from the thought of the general idea of Outrealms and Old Hubba. They exist, but you never see them unless you've bought the DLC. So, the question came to me. What if there was so much more to the Outrealms and Old Hubba than just alternate worlds and a perverted, old man. I haven't actually seen an extensive fic about this yet so I decided to see if I could do it even a bit of justice. **

**MUCH thanks and credit to my long time friend Makoto now who bounced ideas and beta'ed this for me. You sir, truly represent the meaning of awesome.**

**Without further ado, I sincerely hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**The Outrealm Historian**

Death came for all. There was no 'what-if's' or any way around the concept. No matter how great or how despicable a person was, it was only a matter of time before the timeless abyss beckoned. Everybody knew that they were bound to die sooner or later.

Still, there was always the question of what happened after death. There were many different answers. Some were long time concepts such as being reincarnated into animals to being sent to hell for evil deeds judged by an omnipotent being. Others were recent theories that nothing happened to them and they simply ceased to exist.

If anyone asked Rei before his death, his reply would be blunt.

"Why the hell are you asking me this?"

If anyone asked Rei after his death, his reply would be different.

The cause of death? A flood that had a prior warning sent too late for anyone to react. He promptly drowned to his death from the ferocious tidal wave that engulfed him and half the city he lived in deep under the sea.

When he opened his eyes, his back ached as it was planted against rough and hard. Weird, he thought as the last thing he remembered was running out of air and realizing that he had no chance of survival fifty feet under the raging ocean.

"Oh-ho! You're awake! Just as I Propheseed! ...Prophesawed? ...Had prophesized—!" A very old voice exclaimed, stumbling towards the ends of sentence.

Rei jerked up from his position instantaneously to turn towards whoever had spoken. A man and if he were to guess, an incredibly old man from the looks of it. Bald with the only facial hair he had being his white eyebrows and long beard that hung under his chin loosely. His eyes were shut, but it seemed as if he could navigate around perfectly regardless. A hunched back with a stereotypical cane supported his weight and sage-like robes adorned him.

"Who the hell are you? Where are we?"

The words left him instinctively without much thought behind it. He probably should have been more careful of what he said to this old man, but he certainly looked harmless enough. If it came down to a fight, Rei was sure he would come out on top seeing as it certainly wouldn't be his first fist fight.

"They call me Old Hubba. Just a humble fortune-teller living here in the Outrealms..."

A name that struck out to Rei as fictional and familiar. To him, it sounded like nothing more than a title until it finally struck him on why it was a name that he knew.

"No. Way." The teenager shook his head in disbelief and pointed rudely at the almost smug looking bastard. "Quit screwing with me! There's no way you're real! I just died not even ten minutes ago and you're telling me my road to heaven is stopped by a fictional character from a game series?"

Before Rei could even react, a heavy force sent him sprawling on the rocky terrain, breath knocked out of him. Disoriented, he stood back up in shock at what had just happened. The only thing telling him that something had struck him was a smirk on Old Hubba and a raised staff that was glowing.

"So disrespectful, youth these days… I called your spirit here of course." The fortune teller slowly trotted over as he spoke. "I must say, that was good though! It's been centuries! Eons since I've done anything as satisfying as that! I should hit you more often!"

"Fortune teller my ass…" Rei muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth at his growing irritation at the sage. "What the hell was that!? And why the hell did you bring me here then? Last I remembered, you weren't real and you didn't just bring me here to smack me around did you?"

Old Hubba let out a small chuckle as the teenager shamefully picked himself off the rocky ground.

"No no, nothing like that I assure you. I am real of course just like all those vi-vijeo… Viheo…? Video games! That the youth on your Outrealm play. They are Outrealms that have histories to them, just as yours do!" The dark eyed man explained, quirking an eyebrow at the frown on his younger companion's face.

"I've brought you here to help detail the histories of these Outrealms with me! I am the 18th Outrealm Historian and you, Rei, have been chosen to become my Apprentice Outrealm Historian! A tradition held since the first Outrealm Historian!"

He outstretched both his arms towards the aurora colored sky as his staff twinkled radiantly in response. The nonexistent wind increasingly picked up, forcing Rei to cover his face with his arm as it buffeted against him harshly. Hubba was completely unaffected save for his robe fluttering rather majestically behind him as his magic picked up even more, almost sending Rei flying off the ground in a repeat performance. Eventually, the grand gesture came to a halt and a full blown grin emerged on Hubba's wrinkly face.

"Oh-ho! That was good Hubba! I should do this more often!" He spoke to himself as Rei stood in utter disbelief at the Outrealm dweller. "What do you say Rei? Journeying to other outrealms with me and being the historian sounds like a fine job yes?"

Rei's shook himself out of his shock at the offered job proposal. He didn't know what to say.

He was dead. Or at least, he was _sure _he was dead from the flood that submerged his city. He had regrets, leaving behind his stupid family that he refused to admit he loved deep down. He was sure his parents would mourn him and he'd feel embarrassed knowing that, but this was too much. He wasn't even sure they were alive.

Now out of nowhere, a character he could have sworn wasn't real stood before him like all those plots fanfiction writers wrote. Hell, even the game Hubba originated from was a bad self-insert OC story, but an undoubtedly successful and fun one. And speaking of Hubba… maybe he had been a bit too discourteous with him. At the same time, he felt that old bastard of a 'fortune teller' deserved it all the same.

"Look Hubba, I don't know why you brought me of all people here when there's a bazillion other people out there, but I have to ask why? What makes _me _stand out? You can answer that right?" Rei stared at the only outrealm dweller pensively, impatient for what he had to say.

Hubba gave out a large 'hmm' as if thinking contemplatively while stroking his beard before answering. "Truth be told boy, nothing. Out of many many others including other Outrealms I could have chosen, I just happened to reach my power out and grabbed whoever it would take. It just happened to be you and now that you're dead, Old Hubba can't bring you back to that Outrealm anymore."

Rage indignantly rose from the bottom of Rei's heart, but he squashed it as quickly as it came. So he _was _dead and that answered that. As for him being chosen, it was a one in a practically infinite chance, but that was apparently enough to have this dumped on him. He couldn't bring himself to blame Hubba and truth be told, he didn't have many obligations back on his… world? Outrealm?

Hubba cut into any further thoughts with an unexpectedly serious, no-nonsense face. "Old Hubba won't force you to join me as an Apprentice Outrealm Historian. If you choose to go to the afterlife, I won't stop you and find someone else. Hubba will retire soon and needs someone else to replace him in about another century or so."

Rei realized then that Hubba could be serious when the time came. Fire Emblem Awakening _did _display him as a perverted and kooky old man that was practically made solely for Chrom to get irritated at as well as a plot figure for DLC.

He didn't know what the actual afterlife was like, but maybe being an Outrealm Historian wouldn't be all bad? It sounded alright, truth be told. He didn't have too many regrets besides leaving his parents childless. He was only sixteen and Pokemon Trainers went on their journeys at age ten. What did he have to lose on this job anyway when he was technically already dead?

Almost as if expecting his thoughts, Old Hubba outstretched his hand towards him with an almost grandfatherly smile on his face.

He shook the hand.

Not even a day later, he would regret that very choice, unknowing of the contract he had sealed between them.

**End.**

* * *

**Support Conversation C: The Job**

"And here we are Rei! Hubba's humble home!" The Historian declared loudly as his new apprentice looked at the house in question. Hubba had taken him through a portal that led to a grassy field with a small house overlooking a cliff. A vast sea calmly splashed against the lower cliff, providing a serene scenery Rei doubted he would see much elsewhere. It would have been perfect had it not been for one thing.

The house.

The vines growing out of the walls of the house already gave him an indication that Hubba didn't care to maintain his small abode. For such an important job holder, Hubba certainly did not show it as Rei walked into the house warily. Surprisingly, while the exterior of the house was an insult to order and cleanliness, the inside was the opposite. It was conveniently big enough for two occupiers to live in.

Rei wondered to himself whether there was someone who lived here before him.

"Hubba, is there anything you have related to technology? There's no lights in here or fridge to store your food! Shouldn't you have any of these? You can see all these other… 'Outrealms' right? I thought you'd have things like those."

The Sage shook his head.

"I've always been able to live like this for eons now. There was no one to give or show me any of these things and it wasn't as if Hubba could visit the other Outrealms. Now that I've lived such a long time like this, I believe I wouldn't be able to change if I could. If an old man like me can live like this, you can too my young apprentice." Hubba answered as he led Rei across various rooms to show where each one was.

'_Maybe I should have just died…' _Rei thought bitterly to himself at having to lose the convenience technology brought to his world. He turned to the one object that could qualify as an advancement.

'_At least there's a toilet…'_

It made sense though. It was hard to change when you were so used to something for such a long time. Already, he felt the same as Hubba. The difference being that Hubba was used to having no electricity to work with and outdated items rarely used were regular objects for him while he himself was more in-tune with more advanced technology. There was certainly no need for a computer now.

"Now, are there any questions you have? You'll be here with Hubba for a very long time you know, so you should know what you're getting into." The elder asked as he gave a dry smile at the youngster.

Rei crossed his arms indignantly while frowning. "Just one. Define very long time. I'm not going to be stuck here as your apprentice forever am I? You mentioned something earlier about a century but what happens to you after?"

Ignoring his rude words, Hubba gave a serious frown. "I may not show it Rei, but I've been the Outrealm Historian for eons now. My time is almost at an end. It may take you years for me to train you and replace me. I'm only a Historian for another century or so before I must pass it down. To me, a decade is nothing but another blink. After that, Hubba will finally pass on and you will be the next Outrealm Historian."

Rei was gobsmacked and speechless. _He _would be the next historian after Hubba? Him? He would watch all these Outrealms? He didn't know whether to feel honored that someone like him would be chosen, whether by chance or not.

"Do not think this to be so simple though Rei. Tell me, if Old Hubba has been an Outrealm Historian for so long now, how long do you think you will be one? This is not a job in which you can simply quit. You will be committed until the end of your tenure in which you too will pass on the title of Outrealm Historian. Not to mention, Hubba has not had actual company for years now. Only Hubba's Einherjar cards and recorded history books have kept it." Hubba gravely told, bringing Rei out of his stupefied look.

Rei began to realize the implications this was pointing to. The small elated feeling of importance within him left quickly. Hubba was the Outrealm Historian for an incredibly long time now. If the house was any indication, it didn't appear anybody else lived here besides him.

A horrible feeling settled in his stomach and Rei had the notion that his next few questions would yield answers he would hate.

"Old Hubba. Tell me..." Rei paused, almost choking on his next few questions. But he _had _to know. "If I become Outrealm Historian, how long will it be for? When was the last time anyone talked to you?"

An intense, but at the same time, a bitter and sad look stared back at him.

"You will be the Outrealm Historian for 5000 years. Old Hubba's last companion was almost 4900 years ago when his wife passed away."

His eyes widened in response. "W-what…? 5000 years… and you've been alone with the majority of it…?"

Rei's voice cracked involuntarily as he gradually understood the burden of being an Outrealm Historian. Hubba noticed it, but could only continue to explain his reasons.

"There are three sacred laws of an Outrealm Historian. One, a Historian is not allowed to have any companion or visitors nor visit any Outrealm during his tenure to prevent anybody from using or abusing Outrealm knowledge. The only exceptions are an apprentice during their last century in which they are trained to inherit the Historian title. Two, no matter how poorly an Outrealm ends, a historian must not interfere with how history ends. Three, a Historian is required to fulfill his tenure of 5000 years to the best of their abilities before being sent to the afterlife. Any violation of these laws is immediate punishment chosen by a higher authority."

The slow, yet weighty words of each law resounded within Rei's mind as horror and fear attached themselves onto his expression.

5000 years of doing the same job with nobody next to you for company. It was a lonesome existence until the very last stretch in which they would get an apprentice. He would undoubtedly become insane.

Horror and fear turned to anger as Rei scowled at the emotionless expression at Hubba had. He hadn't known any of this!

"And you chose me without telling me beforehand!? You didn't mention ANY of this when you offered me the job! If I had known all of this earlier, I would never have accepted this!" He snapped at the current Historian who retained his look, unflinching at the spit that landed on his face. "I changed my mind! I don't want this job! Send me to the afterlife instead!"

He didn't care how disrespectful he was being. He felt justified in his anger, rightfully so as Hubba had no sign of guilt at all.

"Old Hubba cannot. You have chosen to accept being my apprentice and you shook my hand when you did so to seal the pact. You, Rei, are to remain with me until you learn all I have to teach you and the turn of a new century. I was running out of time and needed to choose someone. You would have refused otherwise." He responded indifferently in the face of Rei's pure unadulterated fury. It only served to make him angrier. The latter's hands balled into fists, nails clenching into the palm of his hand.

He wasn't even a day into the job and already he felt betrayed. He had just died earlier and now he was roped into practically being a prisoner under a contract. Anger could not even describe how he felt.

He snarled at the bald figure in front of him.

"THAT'S what the handshake at the end was for!? You TRICKED me! I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

In a surprisingly quick rush, a fist was thrown at Hubba's expressionless face. The same green shield earlier that day was promptly thrown up without any movement from Hubba. The only change was the top of his staff glowing in response to his power being used.

It didn't matter that it had no effect.

It didn't matter how weak he was.

The only thing that settled on Rei's mind was revenge on such an important choice being given to him without any of the finer details or warnings.

His hands relentlessly pounded on the shield in a combination of anger, betrayal and frustration. Tears ran down his face as he realized he was now essentially trapped.

He didn't know how long he had been striking at the barrier. Seconds felt like minutes, but he could feel his attacks steadily grow weaker. His strength, anger, and frustration all left him as misery eventually replaced all three.

His knees finally buckled and he collapsed onto the cool ground, sobbing loudly as he feebly pounded the ground.

5000 years as a Historian with basically _nobody_ to keep him company.

And he was confined to this job.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Small comfort surprisingly came to him from a small on his back from the very person he absolutely _hated _at the moment.

"Old Hubba is very sorry." Hubba spoke softly and sincerely as Rei was wracked with absolute agony at his hopeless situation. It was almost a complete turnaround from the impassive countenance earlier. "He knows that the life of a Historian is a hard one. You may hate Old Hubba, but he will do his best to help no matter what. That is a promise."

"I-I _hate_ you… I'm stuck for… 5000 years. I'm alone… I can't even visit or see anybody." Rei struggled through to speak through his grief, but the hatred was weak. It wasn't as sincere as Hubba's now clear guilt at putting Rei through this. He couldn't help but be slightly consoled at his words, but that did not erase his now simmering anger. He still didn't know why Hubba hadn't told him beforehand.

"Do not fear Rei. A century may be short for Old Hubba, but that will be plenty of time for him to help you. Only you can choose to put aside your hate and accept my help though."

The crying became silent as Rei turned to him with a tear stricken face and glare.

"I'm angry… at you. Maybe even hate you. And you want to help me? Are you daft?"

Old Hubba simply smiled at his new apprentice and stood up, offering a hand to help him.

Rei frowned, but didn't refuse the hand from his new mentor to pull him up.

**End.**

* * *

**The Usual Routine**

The three sacred rules of an Outrealm Historian echoed in Rei's mind.

One: A Historian is not allowed to have any companion or visitors during his tenure nor can they visit any Outrealm to prevent anybody from learning about or abusing Outrealm knowledge. The only exception to having a companion is an apprentice during their last century in which they are to be trained at their discretion to inherit the Historian title. Extenuating circumstances may dictate direct action from the Historian however should knowledge of the Outrealm be compromised at the Historian's discretion.

Two: No matter how poorly an Outrealm ends, a Historian cannot interfere with how history ends.

Three: A Historian is required to fulfill his tenure of 5000 years to the best of their abilities before being sent to the afterlife. During the last 100 years, an Apprentice may be chosen from any Outrealm to be trained to undertake the future responsibility of an Outrealm Historian.

Any violation of these laws is immediate punishment chosen by a higher authority.

To Rei, it seemed to give some leniency if the term' extenuating circumstance' was somehow fulfilled. He sincerely hoped it didn't mean killing whoever knew about the Outrealm, but it mentioned 'at the Historian's discretion' so maybe he could allow it.

He had learned several things from Old Hubba, reluctant as he was to even speak to him after finding out the depths of being an Outrealm Historian. The cold apathy he had initially treated Hubba with slowly bled away over the months as his mentor taught him the duties of being a Historian. That wasn't to say it was completely gone, but it had certainly changed over time.

'Go the hell away Hubba,' eventually gave way to a very slightly kinder, 'you need something?"

"Hoho! Such a marked change from your rudeness months ago!" Hubba exclaimed once when Rei handed his walking staff to him.

His response was flipping the middle finger at Hubba.

However, it only sparked more irritation when Hubba smiled and gave the insult a strange reply.

"Hubba will assume that gesture means you're welcome!"

Old Hubba was persistent in treating him compassionately and while he hated to admit it, it was working quite well. Disgust and animosity towards Hubba and the Outrealm Historian title was ever so slowly shifting into small acceptance. The only exclusion to his gentle behavior was during training in which Old Hubba was brutal which still made Rei curse his mentor.

His routine was simple and fairly standard. Once in a while, he and Hubba would head back to the prime Entryway of all Outrealms where he had first met Hubba. They would then receive orders from a vastly higher being in the form of a voice to observe an Outrealm to record the history of it up to a certain point into a book or tome. From there, Hubba would then choose who the most impactful characters from that era were and when they died in their Outrealm, he would use his power to draw parts of their spirits to be sealed within cards. It didn't matter if they were good or evil, and so Rei learned how Einherjar were born for each Outrealm specifically. Each Outrealm was only one possibility of the prime world with each decision leading into another outcome and therefore, another possible Outrealm. This led to an almost infinite amount of Outrealms that existed based on a different action made that could have made only the most minor of changes to a vastly different outcome altogether.

So far, he had seen Luke of Auldrant from his knowledge of Tales of the Abyss be sealed as well as several others from the Outrealms of Spira. Some heroes included Auron, Tidus, and Yuna among many, many others. The most interesting Outrealm of Spira he had seen was Seymour being an actual ally to Yuna to the very end of defeating Yu Yevon though Tidus still never liked him.

Another was Link of Hyrule saving the land and defeating Ganondorf while rescuing Princess Zelda. On some occasions, he had married her while in another Outrealm, he became a wandering swordsman. His many reincarnations had their own tales and outcomes such as Link falling in love with Midna or traveling the world with his faithful steed Epona.

On various occasions, Rei would write the history for his mentor then Hubba would do the Einherjar sealing. Initially, he had been shocked to see other worlds in their own entirety, but as time progressed, he had grown used to it.

That was the interesting and best part. He was reluctantly impressed with how powerful Old Hubba was not that he would ever admit that to him. Time froze at the entry point of all Outrealms and thus, even what felt like hours writing what he observed down into a book, it was still mid-morning at what he dubbed Hubba's realm.

The worst part was magic training. While there was a part of him that was thrilled to learn how to use magic properly, he was also miffed that it was obviously Hubba that was going to teach him. According to the Sage, he had above average potential with magic, but he swore that was a lie to placate him. Why?

His very first spell, a Thunder, had numbed his entire arm making it limp like a noodle for several minutes. As he tried to control the lightning to gather into his arm evenly to unleash with a tome assisting as a catalyst, it had instead clumped and shocked his arm causing a massive amount of pain before losing all feeling. Old Hubba could not help laughing loudly at such a failure while Rei gave him the harshest glare he could muster, though it was largely ignored. According to him, it was apparently the biggest blunder of a beginner spell Hubba had ever seen which said a lot considering he was at least 4900 years old.

After two months, he had _finally _gotten used to being able to being able to cast the beginner spells of the Anima branch of magic. Light Magic was still beyond him at the moment and Dark Magic was a branch that Hubba did not want to touch until he had gotten much better at the other branches. Rei vindictively thought Hubba was being slow on purpose.

The magic spells each had different feelings upon casting them which was why some users felt more comfortable casting one affinity over another. Rei preferred the powerful and unpredictable yellow lightning along with the surge of warmth from fire over the breezy wind. Rei thought it ironic since Thunder was the first spell he had failed.

All in all, his new life after death here had been busier than he expected. Between his duties as an apprentice, training, and adjusting to living in Hubba's realm, he found himself hard pressed for a break. It had taken him a while to get used to the very little technology that existed in Hubba's realm. It was much different taking food from a basement and lighting candles for light rather than searching for a refrigerator or flipping a switch.

Today was going to be the first time Hubba would teach him to properly harness the power of the Outrealm Gate in order teleport to destinations.

The both of them stood in front of the massive stone, rectangular monument that eclipsed their size many times over. There was no portal as no power was being channeled, leaving the lush grass in full sight all around the relic.

"Now, channeling the Outrealm Gate is based two things. Flow and thought. You must reach out to it with your internal magic…" Hubba began instruct as Rei outstretched his arms and opened his palms in the direction of the Outrealm Gate in preparation. Blue lightning began to crackle at the palms and shot out right towards the Gate, causing it to flash a dull white at its rectangular empty figure.

His mentor continued his guidance as a forceful grip on Rei instinctively made him want to pull away and cease his connection the Gate.

"You will feel a sharp internal pull which will make you believe you are in danger, but you must resist the thought and continue sending your own magic until the pull becomes lighter."

Each action came as Hubba spoke, instructions clashing against natural instinct. He pushed aside his predisposition and continuously pushed his magic into the bond with the Outrealm Gate.

"Finding how much magic you need to direct will hasten the process. Too much will make the grip harsher while too little will do nothing. When you feel your connection to it solidify, allow your thoughts to form the destination."

Sweat poured down Rei's face as tension and concentration filled his every being. It was easy enough to know when too much magic on his side was when his arm felt as if they would be yanked right out. It was much more difficult to identify when too little was being offered from him. The severe internal pull at his arm eased ever so slightly into a gentle one as he tried to determine the perfect amount of magic to offer.

Steadily but surely, he felt in-tune with the Gate as the white light glowing from it became brighter, proving his stronger connection to it.

The sensation he got from being almost one with it was exhilarating! So much power at his very fingertips!

He felt as if he could cast an infinite amount of Thunders with no worry of fatigue.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he remembered Hubba's instruction to think of the one other destination he now knew by heart.

The Entryway of All Outrealms.

The place where he had first met Hubba and the area of his recent occupation. It was a place between all the different Outrealms converged into one place. A link between worlds, quite literally.

It was a fascinating area with rocky terrain with a perpetually eternal aurora sky. It was unique in that he would never find another place similar to it and he had grown to like it. Uncomfortable to sit upon, but he was used to it.

As Rei's mind wandered to the Entryway, the white light began to gain different colors and distort at a rapid pace. As it eventually slowed, it settled and solidified upon the destination he had set just as Hubba had done numerous times.

A portal to the Entryway now existed in front of him.

As Rei cut the connection to the Gate, the invincible sensation he had felt instantly dissipated along with it, leaving him to kneel in exhaustion. He had never felt so tired in his life. It felt as if the Gate had absorbed all his magic reserves.

"Oh-ho! Very well done Rei. Much better than Old Hubba expected. A completely different result from your first spell, wouldn't you say?" Hubba teased from behind him as Rei turned around to give him a nasty glare.

"Will you ever shut up about that? You couldn't just give me a compliment and let it be?" Rei responded sharply. If Hubba cared, he didn't show as it seemed he ignored the harsh countenance.

"Where would the fun in that be? Old Hubba wasn't lying when he said you did a fine job. It was much better than my first attempt at any rate. The magic training you've done with me must have helped yes?" Hubba answered rhetorically with a smile plastered on his face.

Rei grunted with averse agreement, but couldn't help the small grin on his face either. Hubba was a good teacher in the things he taught.

"Now come. I believe it's time for lunch!"

As Rei's mentor walked away with the former staring at his back, he was surprised to feel some elation at Hubba's compliment.

He may have been stuck as the future Outrealm Historian, but so far barring his keeping all the details away from him, Hubba was a genuinely good person in the face of all the disrespect thrown at him.

That most certainly garnered some respect from him and maybe continue this long enough, he may consider Hubba a companion yet.

**End.**

* * *

**A Harsh Lesson**

Old Hubba knew he should have expected something like this from his student. Rei was inexperienced and young, still bound to the same ideals and morals he held when he was alive. He wouldn't be able to sit through an Outrealm where evil was finally the superior force over good.

"I can't watch this anymore Hubba! Can't we help them!?" Rei shouted to his teacher as both of them watched the history of what was undoubtedly going to be an Outrealm ruled by evil.

It was a last stand among the surviving members against the forces of evil, taking refuge in a castle before they were finally attacked. Day by day, the hero lost members on his side. As his numbers dwindled, the enemy became more vicious and confident in their attacks. Now, this was possibly the final battle as the majority of the survivors had regrouped for safety. The odds of victory was slim.

Despite Rei's emotional outburst, Hubba remained impassive. He thought himself fairly lucky that the gods had given him several Outrealms to archive that ended fairly well for the heroes. It had given him time to try and ease Rei into his duties as his apprentice. Now though, it seemed that his lucky streak had come to an end as this Outrealm was undoubtedly going to end in disaster. He hated being cruel, but the laws that bounded an Outrealm Historian were clear.

"No matter how poorly an Outrealm ends, a historian must not interfere with how history ends." Old Hubba stated seriously, almost completely devoid of the playful emotion he had regularly.

A scowl etched upon Rei's face as he watched the infamous Battle of Hogwarts play out the complete opposite of what he had expected.

Wasn't the hero always supposed to win?

Rei had long stopped writing down the obvious poor result of the Outrealm into the tome. The heroes were going to die without a doubt.

With firm determination and an iron will to change history, Rei stood from his seated position to step forward with resolve.

"I'm going to help. Don't try to stop me Hubba." He stated resolutely as he stepped towards the blurry vision displaying the battle.

"Stop! Do not walk any further Rei. If you do, you will forfeit your apprenticeship as an Outrealm Historian and be punished."

Hubba's unexpectedly stern voice resounded behind him, no doubt trying to deter him from salvaging what was left of this Outrealm. He stopped for a moment, slowly comprehending what Hubba had stated.

"I don't care! And besides, _you _trapped me into this job anyway!"

Rei's body continued moving forward. Impulse and morals demanded he'd throw away whatever he had comfortably to save this Outrealm. Historian sacred rules or not, he couldn't in good faith allow an entire world to be condemned. The angry look Hubba had almost made it all worth it too. He didn't care whether or not it was petty, but any form of payback felt good.

His choice was however, made for him in the form of an invisible shield that he walked into, flashing into appearance for an instance. His eyes widened as he quickly realized what had happened.

"But I do. I will not allow you to condemn yourself."

Rei's hands instantly balled into fists and slammed into the shields with every ounce of strength he could muster. The wall blinked silver into appearance multiple times as he banged against the barrier repeatedly as he watched in horror at the Outrealm.

_Another wizard fell, blocking with their body a green spell intended to kill the hero._

"No! Don't do this Hubba! Please!" He pleaded to his master as he continued to smash the barricade barring him from entering the Outrealm. He could utterly _feel _the despair of the light side's only survivor taking on the darkest villain of that world.

_A shield spell was immediately put up to block a slashing curse from Voldemort._

When strength failed, he resorted to magic. Taking a few step back quickly, he pulled out his tome strapped from his side and channeled his magic, willing it come forth through his outstretched hand to blast apart Hubba's barrier with the strongest spell he knew.

Powerful lightning crackled and shot out like a serpent and crashed against the wall, exploding but showed no visible damage. He kneeled, gasping for air from exhaustion as sweat poured down his head from adrenaline.

That was his last chance.

_The unmistakable green light of the Killing Curse sailed across the hall of Hogwarts, hitting the hero squarely in the chest._

In an instant, he was dead.

"No! Damn it!" He shouted in frustration, pounding the floor with his open hand, the other having a death grip on his tome. The cruel laugh of Voldemort echoed deep in the Entryway of all Outrealms, signifying his victory once and for all.

Rei had a feeling that he would not forget that evil laugh or the horrified look on the hero's face as he was finally put down.

"I'm sorry Rei."

Hubba's sorrowful apology was ignored as Rei shakily stood back up.

The teleportation and walk back to Hubba's realm was silent. Neither of them spoke to each other on the way back. Old Hubba couldn't blame him.

* * *

Days had eventually passed after the botched Outrealm session and Rei still refused to come out of his room. Hubba was beginning to grow more worried for his apprentice more so than before. He wished Rei was more accepting of the job and could quickly adapt, but it was not to be.

It was his fault after all.

He had made the mistake of being too quick and desperate to search for an apprentice. He blamed his long years of tradition and skewed morals, but in truth, Hubba knew that he was in the wrong. To make it worse, he had left out the more cruel aspects of being an Outrealm Historian from Rei and he had lost his trust before he had even truly begun. He was working to try and curb his icy exterior and it was working ever so slowly.

A small smile at compliments and praise as well as embarrassment at his attempts at cooking were considered to him, major differences from the initial hatred from the first month of living with him.

Now he feared that all his efforts were wasted.

It had been a long time since Old Hubba was unsure of what to do. His frustration was at an all-time high. He had never dealt with someone quite like his apprentice and a migraine was approaching but he felt he had been very patient with him over the long months.

To his surprise however, the door behind him opened though he instinctively knew who it was without having to turn around.

The other occupier of the house seated across him, pulling the chair from under the table. A neutral look adorned him as he sat down showing none of the hatred and betrayal he had felt earlier.

"I want to quit being your apprentice Old Hubba. I don't want this job anymore." Rei said somberly, quietly as he sounded almost broken from the earlier experience. It was a far cry from his usual anger towards him and one Hubba never expected from his usual interactions with him. "Just kill me and get this over with."

Hubba shook his head.

"You know that I cannot do that. You are to be the next Outrealm Historian after me Rei. You have sealed the pact with me. To refuse now would only grant you punishment."

It was a solemn answer that Rei most certainly wouldn't want to hear, but Hubba decided the truth was better at this point. As he had expected, Rei's emotions ran free as rage overtook him once again.

"What could possibly be worse you stupid asshole? I'm stuck in a job I didn't even want to be in the first place for five fucking thousand years. The things I have to do aren't so bad, but I don't even get any company. Now I have to _watch_ as I let good people die? All because some rule states I can't interfere? I say screw that. I refuse to do this anymore. If you don't kill me, then I'll kill myself."

For the first time Rei knew what it was like to rile up Old Hubba. A stony gaze was unleashed upon him and despite his old facial features, it was an intimidating look for such an old man.

"And how do you think Hubba feels? We are not gods Rei. We are Historians, meant to detail each Outrealm's history, not judge how each one ends. For eons, Hubba has watched heroes perform unspeakable horrors while villains act heroically. The Outrealms have _infinite _possibilities. I've had to watch all this with no company of my own. All alone." Hubba gave him an unflinching glower as harsh as possible with his eternally shut eyes. It would have been almost comedic seeing such a thing to Rei had it not been so tense a situation that a knife could cut through it.

"I have been patient with you, accepting all you were throwing at me for what Hubba has done and apologized for, but this has gone on long enough. If you kill yourself to escape your duties, I will not vouch for your safety when the gods judge you. _You _are nothing but a spoiled petty brat who has refused to accept his circumstances that I have given you much time to ponder. You have acted childishly. I am sparing you judgment from higher beings you would not be able to comprehend." Hubba unfeelingly spoke as tightly reined fury seeped through ever minutely.

Rei's eyes widened at the realization, but his volatile emotions rose to the top again as he snapped. Logic left him as his usual justification emerged for his actions.

"_You _trapped me into this! What makes you any better than me? You're almost 5000 years old and I'm 17 now! If you're so wise and all-knowing, then why did you have to trick me into taking your stupid job!"

"Do _not _bring the difference of age into this matter. Have you never taken into consideration how Hubba feels? Do you believe he takes pleasure in tricking and abducting people? Do you believe Hubba has not watched the same things as you? Not once have I had company since my wife died in the first century of my term!" Hubba, finally having enough slammed the table with a fist for the first time, losing control of his anger and silencing Rei. "Do you think Hubba has not suffered as well? Alone for 4800 years Rei. You have not even finished your first _decade! _You would never understand."

And all at once, even as young as Rei was, he understood ever so slightly Hubba's pain as realization struck him and eyes widened. It made much more sense now that he thought about it without his ebbing bias hatred for his mentor.

Hubba was constantly kind to him no matter what Rei had hurled at him. Insults and attitude had been taken in stride. Rei had always assumed he had the right to act as he did, but he never asked for Hubba's side for his reasons in why he had tricked and withheld information so. He had never asked what it was like being an Outrealm Historian because of his tendency to try and push the thought away.

Now he grasped the small parts of what Hubba had dealt with. Hubba knew all the burdens that was attached to such a heavy job. Throughout it all, he had nobody to even speak to and he had to watch as Outrealms rendered themselves apart at the seam with no way to interfere. He had to watch the worst outcomes and the worst acts of people. To do that for such a long time would destroy any lesser person's sanity until they held a cold indifference towards it. Hubba wasn't like that at all. His very soul was still benevolent, even as he bore such an astounding task.

He felt like a pestering Grandfather who wanted nothing but the best for his Grandson.

Once again just like days prior after watching an Outrealm become engulfed in darkness, he began to sob.

He had always been in the wrong. It had struck him like thunder crashing.

Rei could barely feel himself choke out a small, "I-I'm sorry,' and an 'I was wrong.' He repeated apologies like a litany as he leaned into the table, crying softly into his arms as guilt racked him for his horrible treatment to Hubba.

A spoiled petty brat. Those adjectives described him perfectly he thought bitterly.

The sound of the chair being pushed away filled his ears. Rei didn't even much about it as he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching closer to him.

Maybe Hubba would finally kill him. It wasn't as if he deserved any less and he felt Hubba had justification in doing so. Hopefully the afterlife was as good as it was proclaimed to be from others or whatever god judged him would give him a light sentence.

Instead, a comforting hand was placed on Rei's shoulder.

"Peace, Rei. Perhaps Old Hubba was too harsh in the way he spoke. You feel guilt, and that signifies that there is hope for you yet. If you still choose to accept it so, I believe you will be a fine Historian Tactician after Old Hubba." His mentor's words were soft and caring, almost nothing like the unforgiving words from earlier. "I have treated you unfairly in not giving you all the tasks and burdens a Historian undertakes. I am sorry for that and I regret doing such a despicable act. All you can do now is accept the cruel fate that awaits you, but there is always a light at the end of it. Please, accept my help and apologies Rei."

"W-why… I don't understand… Why don't you just kill me? All I've done is give you grief. I was so stupid… It would be so easy…" Rei choked out as Hubba's hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"I believe you have learned your lesson, my apprentice. I think you deserve another chance." The Historian answered, smiling as he reached into his robes to pull out a tome. The same tome that Rei had been recording the despaired Outrealm history in. He placed it into the table in front of him, awaiting Rei's answer.

Rei hesitantly turned to him only to see an encouraging look before turning back to the tome.

He opened it, removing the quill he had in the tome to finish up the last vestiges of Voldemort's victory.

**End.**

* * *

**Support Conversation B: A Moral Lesson**

When Hubba meant that infinite possibilities existed, he _truly _meant those words. Rei could not understand how or why the Outrealm Gate was able to do so, but it had even been able to connect to the world of Sword Art Online, a virtual reality game. On top of it all, the Gate was located _inside _the game. Akihiko Kayaba had heard theories about the possibilities of other worlds existing and was inspired to put a historical piece resembling it inside the world of Sword Art Online.

The archiving of the world had been routine up until Hubba and Rei had learned about the pivotal event of the Skull Reaper on the 75th floor. The two characters, Kirito and Asuna had been tasked by Heathcliff to search for the 'Otherworldly Gate' in order to summon allies to assist them in the fight against the boss as items.

That had brought a rare bout of seriousness on Hubba's expression as the two of them approached the Outrealm Gate.

"Stay here Rei. Hubba will handle this situation." Hubba said gravely and before Rei could ask why, Hubba stepped through the portal leading to the Outrealm.

The apprentice was struck speechless at first, wondering why Hubba had seemed so grim. Rei had begun taking to his duties with a new fervor that had not existed. A year had passed since he had first arrived and he had begun to accept that he would inherit the title of Outrealm Historian no matter his actions.

Though he still acted apathetic and somewhat unfriendly towards Hubba, the both of them knew that Rei's hatred towards the job and Hubba had vanished over time. It was simply an act at this point. Smiles, grins, compliments, conversations, and even light hearted jokes came more often to the duo as Rei's skill in magic rose though that was a requirement in order to use the Outrealm Gate properly. It still drained him heavily and left him tired however.

Then he remembered part of the first rule of an Outrealm Historian.

Extenuating circumstances may dictate direct action from the Historian however should knowledge of the Outrealm be compromised at the Historian's discretion.

He stared at the Outrealm in determination. He knew what Hubba was going to do and he would try and stop it.

* * *

**Outrealm: Sword Art Online**

Old Hubba internally sighed at what he would be forced to do. These two children looked so young as well and he would regret killing them as they were the hope of this Outrealm.

However, the information they had been given by Heathcliff could possibly reveal the existence of the Outrealms to this world and he had to stop the knowledge from spreading no matter who came across it. It was unfortunate that it would be the two heroes who would be the salvation of this Outrealm.

The one named Kirito, dressed in mostly black with two beautifully crafted swords strapped on his back looked confused at him. The same with the white clothed, orange haired girl named Asuna. He supposed it was because of his old looking appearance.

"Heathcliff was right. The Otherworldly Gate really does exist… but who's he? He's so powerful…" The black clothed swordsman asked as he looked at the Sage's statistics.

A level 99 Sage with over 9000 health points peered back at him. Normally, a Sage meant a far seer or elderly with weak health but being able to give incredibly useful information or quest. However, this ancient looking man had an astronomical amount of HP and Kirito didn't think that it was just for show.

To further add to his suspicion, the Sage summoned forth a staff and pointed it at them before speaking.

"I am sorry young ones. The law demands that I handle you accordingly for having knowledge of the Outrealms. I do not do this lightly." Hubba spoke softly and Kirito's eyes widened as he instinctively reacted to his attack.

He leaped back just in time as a large pillar of fire erupted underneath him, blackening the gravel underneath him. Two red orbs emerged from the receding fire and shot towards him and Asuna, forcing them to jump back once again as they crashed into the floor and exploded.

Magic… The Sage had casted magic in a world full of swords! Kirito's mind was racing a mile a second as he realized that this was the very first human that had successfully casted a fire spell. Already, he and Asuna were at a disadvantage as the both of them had no idea how to fight a caster.

"Kirito!"

He instantly acted as his wife Asuna began dashing towards Hubba, her rapier flashing dangerously as the distance between the three of them was shortening. Perhaps with her sheer speed, they would be able to interrupt his casting.

Instead of moving away, Hubba reached his arms into the sky and shouted.

"Gods beyond realms, I beseech thee for thy protection! Let those who strike thine Mantle be thwarted and disdained!"

As if answering his request, the Otherworldly Gate glowed yellow and motes of light appeared in mid-air before floating over to the Historian. It surrounded him warmly as they remained near to prevent any harm to befall upon him.

Asuna finally was able to reach the old man and attempted to perform a basic Linear attack. She didn't expect her skill be locked midway through her sword thrust! Her skill wasn't working at all! Her body would not instinctively start the attack no matter how much she had tried to force it to activate!

Instead, she swung her rapier at Sage only to strike something solid and push her away. Kirito attempted the same as Asuna only to be met with the same result. Both his swords met something invisible before knocked away in a similar fashion.

It must have been some kind of buff that had been activated, they both thought. Kirito and Asuna took a quick look at it before eyes widened at the unbelievable effects of it as they read it.

Mantle: Negates damage from all sources except from God or Goddess Blessed Weapons; Grants user the ability to recover HP every second. Prevents the use of any attack skills against this user.

Hubba gave them no reprieve as his staff flashed to signal another spell. This time, it was a large green tornado flying at them at ridiculous speed. It was even faster than Asuna had moved!

They braced themselves to tank the damage, covering their eyes with arms to shield themselves from the buffeting winds rushing towards them. Before it cut into their bodies however, a familiar pillar of fire erupted in front of them and absorbed the wind which fueled its intensity before dying down. It was the same spell from earlier.

As they removed their arms to view their opponent, he seemed unhappy judging by the frown on his face. It definitely had not been him who casted it, so who…?

Another caster stepped into place in front of them. He dressed similarly to the elder, robes which would fit a mage, equipped with a strange looking book that was glowing brightly.

"You two! Run! I'll hold him off!" The young mage commanded as they hesitated to leave him alone against the mighty enemy caster.

The mage who appeared to be their ally was only level 50. He wasn't anywhere close to their own levels and based on his 4600 HP, would stand no chance against the Sage. Kirito was about to protest until a new quest had popped into his HUD. He almost completely ignored it until he read the name of the quest.

Escape.

Was this some sequenced event meant to be unwinnable?

Either way, Kirito wouldn't ignore such a thing and from the sour look on Asuna's face, his wife had gotten the same exact quest.

Their hesitation this time had been answered with another spell flying at them. The spell that shot at them was a massive flamethrower like attack that crossed the distance just as quickly as the green tornado from earlier.

They were about to yell for the mage to get out of the way to avoid being killed until he raised his arms to the sky in the same fashion as the Sage.

"Gods beyond realms, I beseech thee for thy protection! Let those who strike thine mantle be thwarted and disdained!

In a similar fashion to Hubba, the Otherworldly Gate shone yellow once more and the same motes of light floated in mid-air before approaching over to the mage. The same buff that had been given to the Sage now affected him.

The Arcfire, the mage noted, crashed into the invisible barrier surrounding him generated from the motes of light. The barrier held strong as the flames licked over it, but he remained completely unaffected until the spell stopped.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? An invitation? Hurry up, unless you want to die here!" He shouted again as he thrust one of his hands skywards to shoot a white orb into the air. His connection to the orb solidified and a bolt of lightning rang out and slammed into the same barrier that protected himself.

He vaguely noticed the two heroes running away as he tsk'ed. Of course Elthunder wouldn't have even worked when Hubba was on a so much higher level than him along with the Mantle protecting the both of them.

"Rei, what are you doing here? I believe Old Hubba told you to stay back while he dealt with this situation. Step aside, or I will force you to." The emotionless voice that was nearly unsuited for the timeworn figure spoke.

Rei shook his head at his mentor and plastered a dry grin at him. "There's no need to kill them Hubba. They weren't going to find out anything about the Outrealms if the only information they got was from Heathcliff. And besides, I have the Mantle too. I can't do anything to you, and you can't do anything to me Hubba so don't bother."

A frown marred Hubba's face. "That is true, but you are naïve Rei. If they had approached the Outrealm Gate, it would have pondered further looks and curiosity. The only way to keep their silence and protect its existence is by killing them."

Rei crossed his arms as he refused to give up the argument. "Look, those two are important figures of this Outrealm and you know that. Rule two, no matter how poorly an Outrealm ends, a Historian cannot interfere with how history ends. Or did you forget about that?"

"Hubba never forgets the rules. However, you have forgotten rule one. Extenuating circumstances may dictate direct action from the Historian however should knowledge of the Outrealm be compromised at the Historian's discretion. I deemed it compromised and therefore, I have judged to have them killed." Hubba easily countered as both he and his apprentice lowered their magical catalysts.

"I didn't forget either alright!?" A rush of emotions swelled to the top of Rei before he quickly calmed back down. Being rude wouldn't solve anything. He was sure if he explained his side, Hubba would understand. "Look, I still may not like this job, but I'm a Historian now too Hubba and I deemed that direct action was unnecessary. They weren't going to find out about the Outrealms nor would they have even figured out how to use it if they could. You trained me how to use it and there's no way this Outrealm could even use it. They have absolutely no magic and they're kids too. Besides, we've watched this Outrealm a couple times now and they're the heroes."

"A hero can quickly turn into a villain Rei. You and I have watched several Outrealms such as that. Have you not learned such a thing already?" The Sage disputed, a white eyebrow raised on why his student was so reluctant to allow him to fulfill his duty.

"I know that. I don't think we can just kill them okay? We've watched them already and we know how this is going to end. If we kill them just because they know about this Gate, they won't be able to save this world and the people stuck in it. We'll basically screw them over and nobody would ever know." He sighed as he walked over to Hubba and placed a hand on his shoulder to pacify him.

"Nobody _is_ to know Rei. You are simply too young and naïve to understand. I have seen many worlds who have their curiosity never sated and investigate further and further. I have killed many who have tried to discover the secret and knowledge of the Outrealms. I know one person in particular who has attempted such a thing several times. If sacrificing one world will save an infinite amount of others, I will not hesitate to do so." Hubba released a long-suffering sigh as he recalled the person.

Rei turned his mentor in the direction of the gate to head back towards the Entryway of all Outrealms. "You can't just murder everybody because we're getting paranoid and you can't just choose to sacrifice people without looking at everything! You need to give them a chance. Have faith in them you know? I'm the last person who would say this but… please. You gave me a second chance, so let them have theirs too."

"A few months ago, you would not have said the same thing Rei. In fact, you despised me to the very core." Hubba stated bluntly as they began walking towards the Outrealm Gate.

"Ahh… yeah sorry about that." He scratched his head sheepishly, curbing the annoyance that was surging through him. "But I've changed slowly and you know that! I'm not good at this kind of thing. Just trust me. Give them a chance. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Hubba was silent, determining whether or not he could believe his apprentice. He had only recently taken to his duties with a much better attitude and it was true. He was old and saw the worst and best of what many Outrealms had to offer. At the same time, having no company had left him nobody to doubt his judgments and he began to believe he was always right. Maybe having a fresher mind make the call would be best…

"If it turns out I'm wrong and they come back then… w-we'll kill the both of them." Rei gave in reluctantly and Hubba nodded in satisfaction. His long life experience and job had skewed his humanity. He had never liked killing the genuinely good, but there was no choice at times.

If Rei could judge properly, he would become a memorable Outrealm Historian.

He was not disappointed when the Outrealm Archiving Session was finished and no further incidents arose.

Hubba could not help but feel pride in his growing student.

**End.**

* * *

**The Elder's Power**

Rei sidestepped just in time as fire blasted right where he was last. The flames nearly scorched his skin and he could feel the heat emanating as the fireball shot past him.

'_That was a close one. Damn Hubba and his superior magic.' _He cursed as another fireball soared towards him, forcing him to leap back from the now charred crater where he last was.

'Another year of the same routine had passed as Hubba had slowly shifted nearly all his duties onto him. The only thing he was not doing currently was actually sealing the Einherjar into cards as they required a massive amount of magical skill, even more so than using the Outrealm Gate. Another thing he had learned from Hubba was it really only took 10-50 years to actually train the new Historian, but the remaining years were actually for the benefit for the apprentice. Each one knew they would be alone for the long years of their duties and thus, the Master would stay with them until the apprentice fully accepted their title within the remaining amount of time left and begin their new responsibilities.

Acceptance and understanding such heavy burdens were the most difficult part of it all. He had been there after all. Between choosing methods to deal with rogue characters who thought they could abuse Outrealm knowledge or leaving them be as it would be fruitless was tough. Hubba was right in the sense that killing was possibly the only action left at times. However, he had forgotten that sometimes leaving characters be was for the best. Rei had to remind him that though it was effective, it wasn't always the best choice and they tried to avoid it as best as possible.

His magic had improved over time and despite wind being his worst element, he could at least cast an Elwind fairly decently without too much difficulty. That _was_, if he wasn't being harassed by Hubba's own spells every half a second. As it was, he was forced to using basic elemental spells quickly which never had enough power or radius to even touch Hubba.

It was a spar between him and Old Hubba. He already knew that beating him was out of the question, but damn if he wasn't going to try and pay him back for his first year of misery and his second year exhausting training. It didn't matter if they both reconciled or not, being petty once in a while was acceptable especially when fighting!

He was incredibly surprised though by how crafty Old Hubba was at fighting. What Hubba did not have in physical strength was somehow augmented by magic in some form or another. Old bones never reacted or moved as well as younger ones. Therefore, to increase his own mobility, Hubba used his wind spells to minimally push him where he needed to go.

_You'd think since he's so old, he wouldn't move well. What's he gonna do next, fly?'_

Rei dodged a lightning spell and vaguely wondered if Hubba could have actually beaten all the Einherjar in the DLC himself if he hadn't lied about his knee.

He felt a Wind slice into his dominant arm, causing some minor bleeding

"Grrk!" He bit his lip as he cried out reflexively in pain.

He retaliated with a quick Thunder which was promptly blocked by Hubba's barrier and quickly countered with a quick succession of Wind and Fire.

Rei barely leaped out of the way once again as they traded spells back and forth although Hubba was significantly faster than he was.

'_God damn it, I can't keep up with him!' _

Trying another tactic, Rei drew his training sword from his hip and immediately began charging towards the Sage. Preparing a spell, he let loose a Wind that cancelled its counterpart that Old Hubba had sent and dived, transitioning into a roll to get below a screaming fireball that singed his back ever so slightly.

Finally in melee distance, he performed an overhead swing with his blunt training sword, intending to bash the spellcaster's bald head in.

As Rei predicted, a barrier blocked his attempt.

"Oh-ho? Old Hubba knows this is foolish Rei. What are you trying to do?"

A smirk appeared on his apprentice's face as he stuck his hand out below the green shield Hubba had projected.

"This!"

Without a tome acting as the catalyst, the Fire he casted was incredibly weak, but would serve his purpose of catching the Historian off guard.

In the split second he had taken to cast though, Old Hubba wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Wha-!"

The next thing he knew, a sharp pain flashed across his entire back as something hard smashed into his back. His face was planted face down on the grassy makeshift battlefield, ending the battle.

"Old Hubba wins again!" His voice came from above, happily declaring his victory over Rei once again.

"Another defeat…" Rei groaned in pain as he pushed himself off the ground, careful to not apply too much pressure on his right arm due to Hubba's previous attack. "I am never going to mention to anyone else I might meet that someone like _you_ can beat me every single time."

"But you've improved so much when you first came here. Old Hubba's done this for millennia now Rei." The Historian remarked as he healed Rei's stinging arm. "You may even be able to take on some of the Einherjar, though you wouldn't win."

Rei scoffed at his comment.

"If this is your idea of a compliment, I'd rather eat all my Tomes then hear your sanctimonious babble."

Old Hubba smiled in return, seating himself next to his apprentice. "If I couldn't even beat you, I wouldn't be able to seal the Einherjar away or beat them if they ever went amuck."

"I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like being beaten every time though." Rei huffed, irritating marring the sides of his face. "How am I supposed to beat you? You're too damn good at magic than I am and my swordsmanship might as well be flailing a damn stick. I need _something_ to give me an advantage over you dastard or I'll never take over your job someday if I can't ever win."

The Sage let out a small contemplative 'hmm' before a smile graced his face.

"Old Hubba believes he might have an idea…"

Rei didn't know whether he should have felt scared or excited at Old Hubba's smirk.

* * *

Only a few hours later after the training session, Hubba called Rei to the training area.

"Oh-ho! You're finally here Rei! Old Hubba is a genius! He should have done this earlier when he was younger!"

Rei was confused on what could possibly have Old Hubba so excited. He quickly realized his mentor's intentions as he raised a card into the air.

"Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the Seven Realms... I summon thee, Marth, the Hero-King! Come forth and teach my student the way of Swordsmanship!" Hubba declared as the card he raised flashed in response.

Rei was gob smacked at his master's intentions.

"Y-you! You're summoning MARTH!? To teach me!?" Rei was left dumbstruck at the sheer audacity of using an Einherjar of all things to teach him how to use a sword. It was ridiculous, yet made sense at the same time! Sword users that Rei had seen from the Outrealms were utterly skillful at their craft and often made them famous besides their deeds. Hubba owned a vast collection of them via cards that he could use to summon. It seemed now would apparently be a good time to take advantage of it.

His mind practically failed to comprehend properly. Could this get any more bizarre?

"As you wish. I will answer your call."

'_Yes. Yes it can.'_ Rei thought to himself as the card flashed and Marth in all his glory stood before him, holding a wooden training sword at the ready.

"We shall start with the basics sir. Raise your sword so that I may see."

Throughout the entire training session, Old Hubba smirked while patting himself mentally on the back for such an _efficient_ use of his Einherjar. Perhaps he could do the same with some female Einherjar…

He could swear Rei's mischievousness was slightly rubbing off on him,

**End.**

* * *

**The Usual Megalomaniac**

"Oh-ho! It's been sometime since I've seen this young man trying to approach the Outrealm gate." Hubba chuckled as both he and Rei looked at the portal leading to the Outrealm depicting a fairly handsome young man, order than Rei by the looks of it.

He looked to be in his mid 20's from his height alone. He had distinguishable spiky white hair and light purple eyes. Under his left eye was a purple tattoo. He stood with a charismatic smile upon his face, wearing a silver shoulder pads and a white uniform. A silver badge was pinned on his side of the shirt while the shoulder pads each had the same insignia. A ring adorned his hand that looked eerily familiar as well.

"Wait, wait. I _think _I remember him. Isn't he…?" Rei scrutinized the man, attempting to recall where he had seen this unusual man before.

Hubba stood up from his spot, somewhat amused to see what the white haired man would do once again. "Come Rei, I wish to see what he will attempt this time. It never ends well for him."

"Ahh, hold on Hubba, I wanna figure out who he is before… oh you're gone…" Rei called out as Hubba was nowhere in sight. He sighed in exasperation as he entered the portal as well, curious as to why Hubba was so amused.

* * *

"Oh? And who are you?" The white haired man whose name remained on the tip of Rei's tongue. It nagged at him, feeling as if he knew him from before but could not remember his name off the top of his head!

"Ahh, Rei you're here! Come sit with me! Enjoy what this young man here has to offer! Just remember to call out the Divine Mantle." Hubba smiled at his apprentice and patted the dirt clearing next to him.

Rei absentmindedly grunted as he shifted into a thinking pose, placing his hand under his chin and muttered the incantation for Mantle. He sat himself next to Hubba as the latter sipped on a hot cup of tea completely ignoring the still unknown man. He still couldn't quite remember who he was even though he had seen him before somewhere.

Then it struck him. An anime he had watched years ago and had finished, but never having much future interest in it when the manga had concluded.

"Oh my god! I remember you now! You're that creep Byakuran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! YOU'RE the one trying to find out who to use this gate?" Rei pointed rudely at the man in question while his mouth practically hung open. "I can't freakin' believe this! What a joke!"

Another loud sip of tea came from Hubba, grinning all the more so as Rei finally figured out his identify. "Yes! It's fun to see what he tries to do to me whenever I tell him to not even bother. The Mantle works very well on him."

And it did quite well indeed as when Byakuran attempted to call out his attacks, none had worked.

White Applause had no effect.

White Finger had no effect.

He couldn't even activate his Sky Flames to open his box weapons.

Rei was starting to see why Hubba got so much enjoyment out watching Byakuran struggle to capture them to torture for information. He tried so hard, but achieved absolutely nothing.

"Would you like some tea Rei?" Hubba offered as he passed over a steaming cup of tea at the Apprentice Outrealm Historian, ignoring Byakuran blatantly as he tried futilely to attack them.

He nodded and took it into his hands.

He wondered how long Byakuran was going to even bother trying such a pointless endeavor. It looked like he was taking them seriously, but not vice versa for them. He disguised a laugh by coughing when the megalomaniac was pushed back from Mantle's invisible barrier.

"Would you like to make a bet on how long he will try this until he gives up and we may kill him?" Hubba said rather lightly which made Rei wince.

Killing him was legitimate. He was a megalomaniac from what Rei remembered, trying to control all the alternate universes to recreate in his own image. He knew where the Gate was and was in a position to use extensive resources to dedicate research on the Outrealm Gate. Rule one had already allowed him to take action and he wouldn't feel _too_sentimental killing an obvious main villain. He had a feeling Hubba most likely felt the same way.

The bet sounded interesting enough to him. Who else could say they swindled money off a 4900 year old man?

"I'll bet 50 gold on two hours Hubba. Sounds reasonable."

"Too long Rei. 50 gold in one hour."

"Deal."

The both of them laughed together as the Real Funeral Wrath eventually came only to have no effect either. This was prime time entertainment.

Rei laughed even harder when he learned this was Byakuran's 420th attempt at trying to gain information about the Outrealm Gate. He could see why Hubba got so much joy out of this.

**End.**

* * *

**To Best a Goddess**

It was just their luck to come across an Outrealm that was in a dubious state.

A normally benevolent goddess in most Outrealms he had seen so far, she was now a complete dictator in alternate world who desired to extend her power beyond her own world using the Outrealm Gate. Now that she threatened the use and knowledge of the Outrealms, intervention was natural.

Thus, the two of Historians entered the world of Tellius.

Ashunera, the Tyrant Goddess stood in front of them with an arrogant expression on her almost as if she was expecting them. They found themselves in a temple with an endless amount of round pillars and an impossibly high ceiling. Standing at the end of a room, just outside the Gate was Ashunera.

"Welcome Outrealmers, to my world of Tellius." She bowed mockingly as she gave a contemptuous smirk. "Will you tell me what I desire, guardians, or shall pry it from your minds when you are dead."

"As Outrealmers, we are bound to prevent you from learning any more about the Outrealms. You are to be killed Ashunera, goddess or otherwise. Your presence threatens all other worlds." Hubba solemnly declared as he summoned his staff and Rei unstrapped the tome from his belt.

"You are mortals. You cannot defeat a Goddess Outrealmers. For you to ignore my courtesy, your payment shall be death." She responded with a sneer upon her expression.

No more answers were given as Rei and Hubba chanted the protection of the Outrealms.

"Gods beyond realms, I beseech thee for thy protection! Let those who strike thine mantle be thwarted and disdained!"

Both Outrealmers spoke the incantation for their divine protection as the familiar yellow spheres of light floated around. To their shock though, it faded into thin air as easily as it came.

"Foolish mortals. I am a Goddess while _you _only borrow upon their powers. Your Mantle will not work here just as mine will not. But where I am a Goddess, you are both only human. Your weapons will not work on me. You stand no chance and when I slay the both of you, I will discover the secrets of the Outrealm!"

Her black gown fluttered behind her as Ashunera outstretched her hands in front of her, launching beams of light at a rapid pace.

Rei scowled at the attack as the greatest advantage they had over the majority of their enemies was gone. He ducked under a beam while Hubba shielded himself against another. Rei swapped weapons as he drew his tome and let loose a Thoron at Ashunera while his master called upon Bolganone at her feet.

Thoron pierced right into Ashunera, but disappeared into her body. The massive pillar of fire that engulfed her only graced them with a superior smile as not even her black gown was torched.

"Your mortal attacks will never affect me. You have no chance. Surrender, and I may yet show mercy." She taunted as both Outrealm Historians began to think of alternate avenues of attack.

Different spells were combined when given the opportunity with the two of them supporting each as best as possible. Arcfire was mixed with Arcwind to create a fire tornado which had consumed Ashunera, but left no burns whatsoever as it receded. Rexcalibur's mighty wind left nary a single cut upon her figure. Thorons simply failed to pierce her body. Arcthunder wrapped around Arcfire's flamethrower to sear her, only to receive absolutely no results.

She stood proudly as all matter of attacks failed to even wound her.

"I grow tire of this. Your lives are at end and when you both perish, I shall learn the secrets to using the Outrealm Gate and I shall provide order to all worlds!"

"Rei, we require a God or Goddess blessed weapon to even wound her. I have two Einherjar that I can recall, but do you have any you may remember?" Hubba gravely asked as he reached into his robe to pull out two Einherjar cards.

Rei reached into his pouch to reveal his own card recently sealed card. "Yes, I have one. Let's hope this works."

Hubba nodded as the both of them began channeling power into the cards, chanting the incantations as they did so.

"Hear me, savior of the world of Tellius and wielder of the blessed blade of Ragnell... I summon thee, Ike, the Radiant Hero! Come forth and grant us your protection!"

A magic circle radiated with yellow as a white form appeared in the center. As the light receded, blue hair became visible as was the figure of a man. He was muscular with red cape and a brown tunic. White pantaloons covered his legs along with blue leg guards and brown travel boots to support it. In his hands was black grip of the golden blade of Ragnell, looking as menacing as the man who wielded it with his strong arms.

"Alright. Make sure you can pay my fee. I'm a mercenary after all." He spoke confidently at the now frowning goddess of tyranny.

"That weapon… A blessed blade. Impressive, but you won't defeat me with just that alone. Try as you might, your puppets have no chance against me." Ashunera sneered as even she felt somewhat threatened at the Ragnell.

"Hear me, Greatest Rider of Daein and wielder of the blessed blade of Alondite, I summon thee, Zelgius, the Black Knight! Come forth and grant us your protection!"

In the same fashion as Ike, he was summoned from the card looking as intimidating as he did in legend. His hulking figure was clad in full black armor with a black cape. The pauldrons were sleek, his collar high and his helmet between them showing absolutely no expression. In his gauntlets was the golden hilted, silver blade of Alondite, the twin sword of Ragnell.

"I have answered your call." His voice boomed from the helmet and pointed his legendary blade at Ashunera just as Ike was.

"Hear me, the Ghost of Sparta and Slayer of Gods! I call upon you, Kratos, the God of War! Come forth and slay yet another Goddess!"

It was Rei's first summoning of an Einherjar, yet it was much easier than actually sealing one. Magic rushed to the card as it flashed and the same magic circle as the two previous Einherjar appeared in front of him. From it emerged a man of pure white with a red tattoo going down the majority of his upper body and up to his face. He was shirtless and at peak physical condition for a man who looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. Attached to his back was the legendary Blade of Olympus and in his hands were the renowned Blades of Exile.

"I will have my revenge against the gods!"

"Foolish, all of you. No matter who you summon or what weapons they wield, victory is beyond your feeble hands." The tyrant derided, casting more Light Magic to continue the battle.

The battle was intense as Rei and Hubba took on support roles for their Einherjar while they rushed forward to slay her. Only their mighty weapons could hope to even pierce Ashunera's mighty protection. She was forced to dodge at a rapid pace, the combined attacks of the Black Knight and Ike. Kratos was brutal in his assault as he swung his Blades of Exile in a flurry of blows against the tyrant. They flew in arcs that anyone human would be unable to dodge.

She was a goddess however and her senses were beyond simple humans. Despite the triple team against her, she was still able to block off sword strikes in the right areas by coating her arms with a yellow shield and even the long arcs of the Blades of Exile could not penetrate her defense. She pirouetted and danced around their attacks almost effortlessly while countering with spells that were promptly blocked by silver barriers.

Attacks she could not dodge, she raised small shields to block their strike and to push them back to give herself breathing room.

As she launched a variety of light spells rapidly at the advancing trio to slow them down, Rei and Hubba raised silver barriers to protect them. Her spells were potent and numerous as both Outrealm Historians struggled to uphold the shields they used to block her attacks.

Hubba struggled to maintain his focus to properly protect his two summoned Einherjar as they almost carelessly ran into white lightning.

Rei was in even worst condition. Despite only having one Einherjar to guard, Kratos was as reckless as he was powerful. He completely ignored spells that aimed at him, ramming into them with no thought to his safety only thinking about his vengeance upon gods that were long gone.

Rei's eventually broke apart protecting Kratos from a spear of light that almost pierced him through the stomach. An orb knocked him back as he grunted in pain, but was still able to fight.

Taking the opportunity, the goddess let loose a rain of swords that showered and littered the ground and forced the Einherjar group back. As they were pushed back towards their summoners, they were unable to stop stray ones that slipped past them.

One stabbed Hubba in the shoulder and blood seeped out of it. It didn't impale anything too vital to inhibit much, but it would take time to heal.

Rei did not know that however.

"You bastard! Y-you, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed wrathfully as he commanded the Einherjar group to rush back at full speed.

The Black Knight used the slight pause in Ashunera's casting to focus on the wounded Hubba to perform his mightiest skill, Eclipse. A brutal five combo strike imbued with all his strength as a Branded made to pierce the strongest of defenses. Five slashes across her chest only left her with the faintest of cuts from the blessed blade of Alondite, but the assault was far from over.

Ike took the opportunity to follow up with his mighty skill Aether, tossing his sword up into the air and leaping to catch up. The momentum allowed him to front flip and vertically slash downwards upon Ashunera in the same spot where the Black Knight had struck before reversing the motion. He slashed the opposite direction and used his weight to quickly back flip away from retaliation.

The onslaught continued as Kratos positioned himself to bring upon his weapons to bear on her. Spinning and flipping all while masterfully swinging his arms to control the blades as they raked across her, drawing blood from the wounds she was now beginning to sustain. His rage matched Rei's as his was the most damaging of all. Taking his one opportunity, he tossed away his blades and drew his legendary sword and stabbed Ashunera in the stomach with all his might up to the point its hilt.

His godly powers which were absorbed by the blade clashed against the goddess' own as she resisted against its might.

"No! You will not best me! I will rule all! Without me, justice and order will cease to exist!"

As a blade forged by the gods, the Blade of Olympus began forcibly absorbing Ashunera's godhood, gaining even more power and causing her to begin bleeding. Despite the embedded blade in her, she managed to pull it out and toss it away as she collapsed onto the floor in utter pain.

The yellow spheres of light that normally protected her disappeared while the new ones hovered to the two Outrealmers.

It was the worst result for a god or goddess, to have their godhood removed. Feeling the battle was over, the Outrealmers dismissed the Einherjar and they disappeared into thin air, leaving behind small white spheres that glided upwards until they were gone.

"No… It can't end like this. I am Ashunera, the Goddess of Tellius…" She coughed blood as both Rei and Hubba gradually walked towards her in caution. She attempted to call upon her light magic to repel them, but nothing came forth.

She was defeated and her godhood had been absorbed and taken away.

"It looks like her Mantle is gone Hubba. I'm gonna kill her." Rei declared hatefully as he and his elder stood over Ashunera's pitiful state. He drew his a sword and prepared to stab her once and for all.

A hand grabbed his arm before he could thrust it downwards.

"Stop Rei. Leave her be. She is powerless and would have no methods to even channel the Outrealm Gate's power."

Rei was absolutely stunned. Had he gone mad? She had wounded him and had knowledge of the Outrealms even if she couldn't use it.

"Why? She hurt you and she's a tyrant! We both know that! Let's just kill her and get out of here."

For once, Hubba shook his head and turned away.

"Peace Rei. I believe… another chance can be given. Look."

He pointed at a pillar that a man with black hair had hidden behind.

"M-Milady Ashunera!" He finally gathered the courage to step out and run towards the bloody body, though she was very much still alive. Barely.

"Lehran! No! Flee! I will not allow this place to be your end with me!" Ashunera shouted, coughing up blood while it continued to pool underneath her. Ignoring her words, the man continued running at her until finally, he kneeled down at her figure.

"Please, Outrealmers, I beg of you. Leave this world and we will not trouble you again. Lady Ashunera has no more power. She is… everything to me and I do not wish to lose her." The man, Lehran turned to the two Historians as he pleaded for his lady's life.

It seemed that despite being a dictator, she had those who loved her anyway.

"Let us leave this place Rei. A second chance is in order and Old Hubba would not deny her it. You were given one after all and look where you are now. You fought to allow those two youth to be given one as well. You have not steered Hubba wrong yet. I shall take your advice of allowing another chance. Were your words simply empty ones that were convenient? Do not turn your back on your words Rei. I hold more value in them than you believe." Hubba chided as he began walking in the direction back to the Outrealm Gate.

Rei had a hard time processing his words as he hesitantly followed his mentor. He wouldn't disobey Hubba, but he didn't think he of all people would spare her.

He almost ignored Lehran's tearful thanks for sparing Ashunera.

True to Lehran's words, she did not cause trouble again.

**End.**

* * *

**A Unique Sealing**

Sealing an Einherjar was one thing. It had the same concept of using the Outrealm Gate in which it required a firm connection. An empty Einherjar card made things easier though as it had a set amount of magic in it already, the perfect amount needed to connect to the Outrealm it was to take the Einherjar from. However, when it shifted to absorbing part of the soul, its connection to the Outrealm would be lost and the user had to quickly substitute the missing magical bond with their own.

The card would then capture part of the Einherjar's soul and the connection could then be cut to the Outrealm. It still left Rei somewhat fatigued, but his experience with regularly using the Outrealm Gate and sealing were starting to show as each consecutive use drained him less each time.

Then came the Unorthodox Sealings in which there wasn't actually a soul for the card to absorb.

For instance, could a robot who journeyed along with a hero to save the galaxy have a soul?

The answer was no, but Hubba managed to find ways to counteract such a flaw.

Now it was Rei's turn to find a method for the Unorthodox Sealings.

His target was Tidus from Zanarkand. He didn't actually have a body or soul. Instead, he was made of dreams from the Aeon Bahamut which meant it was going to be an Unorthodox Sealing.

He looked back nervously at his mentor who gave an encouraging smile, but no advice or hint on where to start. He was all on his own.

He sighed as the heroes had finally finished off Yu Yevon again. In this version of Spira, Seymour had managed become the new Sin, but was still defeated after Jecht sacrificed himself in an epic clash of Final Aeon vs Sin.

Just as he predicted, Tidus was beginning to fade away into dream particles on the airship. He leapt off the airship in his final moments, slapping his hand with Jecht as he would join him.

A soul held the personality of a person. He needed something equivalent to take into the card.

Then, it struck Rei like lightning. If a soul didn't exist, then something that was a part of him could substitute. It was much more difficult, but still viable.

Bahamut's dream particles of Tidus was the perfect substitute.

He would have to guide the card to search for a dream particle while simultaneously fueling the connection between the Outrealm and the card. He could already feel the fatigue he would undoubtedly suffer from.

Confident in his choice, he outstretched his arm possessing the blank card outlined in gold towards the Outrealm Gate displaying the world they had just archived once again.

The card shone white brilliantly as a transparent yellow beam emerged from it and shot towards the Gate, creating a perfect connection. The card's internal energy began shifting into searching for the soul of the now deceased hero while Rei began slowly replacing the now lost magic with his own to maintain the bond. The bond had to be reestablished quickly otherwise the soul or anything substituting it would be lost. As the bond solidified, he began to push even more of his magic to push the card to search for the dream particle.

He felt a small tug as the card managed to capture what it was looking for. Smiling, he sustained the connection with the Outrealm as a small colorful orb engulfed by beam slowly emerged from the gate. It drifted over to the card until it was sucked in and the white front of the card was colored in the details of Tidus.

The smile that spread onto his expression from his completion was upheld as he almost faltered from his sudden bout of exhaustion.

"Oh-ho! Well done Rei! Just remember that you'll be performing these types of sealings occasionally now." Hubba complimented, grinning all the while as he applauded Rei's success.

"Sounds like fun." He scoffed, conflicted on whether to feel proud that he was now skilled enough to take on all of Hubba's former duties, or peeved that Hubba would no longer handle the more tiring and difficult aspects of it. "You're really shifting all your duties to me now?"

"That is correct. You are now capable of handling all of Old Hubba's standard duties. I am proud of you Rei."

The approval on his mentor's expression almost made him forget his weariness.

**End.**

* * *

**Support Conversation A: Bonds**

Rei was depressed.

Another year had passed under Hubba and with more experience under his belt, he was beginning to understand when the time for killing was necessary. Rei had gotten better at persuading Hubba to leaving people alone when rumors about the Outrealm Gate remained just that, rumors. However, the most recent Outrealm had rumors becoming truth which in turn, evolved into research. Rei locked himself in his room when Hubba had finally proven right at having to exterminate everyone who had knowledge of the Outrealm even when they didn't know any better.

Scientists and researchers in a modern world had spread the knowledge around and performed research even when the two Outrealm Dwellers had warned them to cease their actions. They had refused and though Rei had tried to stop Hubba, the latter had not listened. Each and every one of the researchers were burned to death. Rei could never forget the look on one of the scientist's face of horror just before his death. He _had _to join in the slaughter because there was just no other way around it. Rule one necessitated it.

He had nightmares for several days after that Outrealm to the point where Hubba had been forced to temporarily relieve him of his duties and to take up his job once more primarily. Hubba had simply told him that he understood and that he would not mind giving Rei time off to gather his thoughts.

'_So this is what Hubba meant when he said one world for the infinite…'_

3 years ago, when he had first met Hubba as a brat, he probably wouldn't have cared so much about individuals he didn't know. After the reconciliation, now that he knew he would be alone after Hubba passed away, determination to prove worthy of the second chance drove him forward.

Hubba was right.

He was naïve to think that everybody deserved second chances. Ashunera, the now former Tyrant Goddess had been a lucky break in that ideal. The Outrealm they had recently visited was another matter. Even if the researchers _were _innocent and good, they still delved into things beyond their knowledge.

Foolish and dumb was how he felt.

The door to his room opened and Hubba walked in cautiously Rei remained seated on his bed, staring at the floor.

"You're supposed to knock before you come in…" Rei said softly, gaze unfocused and refusing to face his mentor.

Hubba seated himself on the bed next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Rei… are you feeling better? Are you alright?" He asked gently, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… sad is all. It's nothing to worry about." He responded almost automatically as his mentor frowned at his answer.

"No Rei. You are not okay. You have remained in your room for days now. Please tell me. What is on my apprentice's mind?"

The Apprentice Outrealm Historian bit his lip, thinking whether it would be better to just reveal his thoughts. His master sat patiently, waiting for his answer and he most likely wouldn't leave until he got one.

He heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"You were right Hubba. I was naïve to think about giving others second chances. We warned them so many times, but they didn't listen at all. What did we do wrong? What did I do wrong? Were we even in the right killing them all?" He asked brokenly, as his head drooped into further depression.

"No. The both of us were not right, but we were not wrong either. You have done nothing wrong. They were researching into using the Outrealm Gates and if it was left alone, we would have had to stop it some way or another." Hubba answered, confusing him with his words.

"What do you mean not right or wrong? We tried to warn them. We tried giving them second chances just like how you gave me one after I acted like a brat. You even gave Ashunera one after she practically declared she was going to use the Outrealms too. I thought that if even she could do it, they would have taken it. But they didn't and because we couldn't persuade them, they all had to die." Rei finally averted his gaze away and looked at the Historian in the eyes, almost begging for an answer.

"I promise you that it is not your fault Rei. I knew that their curiosity would never allow them to forget about the Outrealm Gate, but you didn't and that is hardly your fault. You are a kind man. Where you would offer them a chance to walk away, Hubba would have normally killed them all at first knowledge much like what I almost did to those two youth two years ago. You have kept your humanity, whilst Old Hubba has not. I confess, I spared you because you genuinely felt guilt and I am just as accountable as you. As for Ashunera, I trusted in your words and gave her the chance. But them, Hubba would not hesitate in dealing them death. Perhaps, that is because Hubba has seen the worst deeds of everyone alike for so long that he has lost faith in them." Hubba replied truthfully on his views as the 19 year old man stared at him wide-eyed.

He chuckled bitterly at his response.

"Kind man… not something I'd expect you to say about me, given what I just did and how I acted back then. I even almost killed Ashunera for hurting you if you hadn't stopped me."

Hubba chortled as he recalled the first year with Rei. "Regardless, you have taught me something as well, just now."

An eyebrow raised at that. "I have? What could I have possibly taught you, someone who's over 5 times my age?"

A caring smile was rewarded as Hubba squeezed his shoulders. "Second chances on the right people are well deserved and rewarded. Old Hubba has an example right in front of him."

Rei could hardly believe his words. "Me?"

"That's correct. You're so different from the time Hubba first met you. It's only been 3 years, but they have felt quite long. I would not have thought you to be the same person had I not seen it myself. You have come a long way since the youthful brat I first knew." Hubba answered again confidently, bolstering Rei's mood ever so slightly.

"I've had a lot to think about. What was I going to do now that I was stuck here. Then, when I saw how _stupid_ I was for not understanding how you felt…" He paused for a moment, before nodding with resolve and determination at his next words. "I think… after you're gone, being an Outrealm Historian won't be such a bad thing."

Rei finally returned a grateful smile back at him. "Thanks Old Hubba. If it wasn't for you, I'd either be dead or not be who I am now. I'll be out later. To me, you're the Grandpa that nags me all the time, but cares for me anyway."

Hubba brightened at his words. "Oh-ho! Now that isn't something I expected to hear from you Rei! I will take your words for it again. Come out for dinner soon."

As the Historian stood up from the bed and neared the door to leave, he was stopped with loud 'wait.'

He turned around to raise an aged eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Rei stood up from the bed.

"You're wrong Hubba. You haven't lost your humanity at all. You're here with me and you gave me a second chance and spared some of the others… You're not as horrible as you think you are. I'll never forget you, even when it's my turn to take up being the Outrealm Historian and I pass it down eons later."

Hubba gave the happiest smile he could muster.

"You are like the grandson I never had Rei. You have renewed Hubba's faith in the people. I know when it is your time, you will be a fine Outrealm Historian."

**End.**

* * *

**A Vacation to the Outrealms: Hot Springs Edition**

This was it! A gods given miracle! Rei was ecstatic to hear that whatever higher ups he and Old Hubba had worked for had decided that that now was a good time to assign them a vacation!

Rei was all for such a miraculous thing. It had most _certainly _felt like years since he had been working under Old Hubba as an Apprentice Outrealm Historian. Between his duties of performing standard Einherjar Sealings and Unorthodox Sealings along with recording the history of Outrealms, he was hard pressed to have enough energy to practice his magic. Sure, it had begun to get easier over time, but that didn't mean the routine itself was any less difficult or draining. He felt he needed the time off.

The question now was where he and Old Hubba would go for vacation for about a month before having to return to their obligations. They had permission to enter any Outrealm they wished so long as they still followed the sacred rules of the Outrealm Historian. It wasn't as much freedom as Rei would have liked, but he would take it.

"Hey! Hubba! Quit being slow so we can decide where to go!" Rei shouted from outside the house to his companion, his eye twitching from having to wait several minutes now.

"Oh-ho! You youth are so impacent? No…. impaciento? No…Impatient!" Hubba finally finished his sentence to which Rei's face promptly met his hand. "No, I'm not ready and don't worry, Old Hubba knows a place we can visit to relax!"

"Relax? So… should I leave my tome and sword at home then?" The young man raised a curious eyebrow. "Where do you plan on taking us anyway?"

"You'll see! Old Hubba is getting excited in his old bones just thinking about it…"

If his mentor's perverted giggle was any indication, Rei had a feeling he was _not _going to like where this was going.

* * *

"Old Hubba…" Rei glared from behind his mentor, unsure whether to feel indignation or shame as the both of them exited the Outrealm Gate. "You _cannot _be serious!"

"Just look at all these pretty ladies! I can't wait to… oh-ho!" Hubba promptly ignored him as he practically skipped his way in the direction of the bathhouse.

A hot spring resort. _That _was what Hubba had in mind when he had a destination?

Rei couldn't believe it as he suppressed his urge unsheathe his iron sword and go on a rampage. He honestly should have predicted something like this. He was expecting an adventure or a world where they could see the sights! Not a hot spring resort where he knew what his aged master was going to do. It was a damn cliché and one he _always_ knew ended badly somehow.

He slowly walked in the direction of Hubba, giving one inkling bit of faith of his master actually being at the Hot Springs for legitimate uses. He was usually serious when it came to his duties, and playful on just about anything else, even training. No mercy was given on killing whoever was a threat to the safety of the Outrealms either. Surely such a morally skewed person wouldn't be here for anything more than recreation purposes.

That hope was quickly squashed as he heard perverted giggles along with the sight of his mentor hunched over a small hole in the wooden wall.

"I don't think you can possibly look any more pathetic right now Hubba." Rei growled as his hand ached to just zap his ridiculous mentor into submission.

Hubba quickly turned around and ssh'ed his apprentice before continuing to peep. Rei's eye twitched in further irritation.

"Please Rei! Quiet! We haven't seen an actual lady in ages now!" Hubba softly whispered his reason, retaining his sight on the females. "Besides, aren't you a growing young man as well? I think that's Anna over there! Come take a look!"

After some time deliberating, Rei finally gave and heaved a long-suffering sigh. If he took a look, at least Hubba wouldn't be able to peep.

Hubba scooted over to the side, allowing Rei to replace his spot.

As he peeped, the latter's eyes widened at the amazing sight that Hubba had beheld. While his logical mind screamed to pull away based on previous observations of this catastrophic cliché going wrong, his body urged him to stay still.

And damn it, he was an adult with no females to look at in Hubba's realm! It was too difficult to turn away.

He had to admit, those were some _nice _legs.

Hubba chuckled cheerfully at his attempted corruption of his student. "See? Isn't this a fantastic sight? You truly are Old Hubba's apprentice!"

"Hey… you're right. This doesn't look bad at all…" Rei squinted as the Anna Hubba pointed out began to shift around the hot spring, her red hair practically glistening as it was soaked. Other ladies in the spring stood up as well to walk towards each other… This was getting good! He could even see some of their naughty bits!

….

'_Wait, what the hell am I doing!?'_

"Oh god! What are we doing!? We need to get out of here before they find out!" Rei shouted, pulling back from the hole he had peeped from. He utterly forgot that the wooden wall did absolutely nothing to prohibit sound from reaching the ears of the various girls in the hot spring.

Even Hubba finally opened his (what he thought was) permanently closed eyes in panic as Rei's message echoed.

"Y-you, you fool!" Hubba smacked Rei's head with his staff and a reflexive 'Ow' came from him. "Why would you even-"

"There's someone behind the wall!"

"Is that a hole!? Peeper!"

"Someone grab my sword. I'll get them!"

Before both Historian and apprentice could even scramble to run, the wall suddenly exploded into pieces. Both were forced to shield their eyes momentarily before opening them once again to find several ladies with weapons in hand.

It was just their luck that the women they were peeping on were battle-worn from the looks of it.

"Just so you know? I make deep cuts."

This was going to be Rei's hardest fight of his life. There was no possible escape. The situation was hopeless.

Before he could even draw his blade or tome however, Hubba stepped forward with a very solemn look on his face.

"Rei. As your mentor, you must escape and live to tell the tale of what you saw here. I've taught you everything I know. Old Hubba will hold them off as long as he can."

Rei shook his head in refusal and plastered a wry grin on his face. "No way Hubba. You may be a perverted geezer, but I'm not leaving you here to die by yourself. We might as well go down together."

A brief smile flashed across the Sage's expression.

"Thank you Rei. You were the greatest apprentice an old man could ask for. Let us face our fate together."

Hubba turned towards the angry female mob that were unfortunately now wearing towels. He reached into his robe and revealed a card. Raising it into the air, he drew power from himself to fuel it.

""Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the sev-"

That was all Hubba got out before he was struck by a brutal Wind Spell that knocked him flat on his back right in front of Rei.

"Hubba! No!" Rei shouted as he kneeled to try rouse his mentor back up. "That was a cheap shot you mangy cur! Get up Hubba! Don't die on me!"

The Historian raised a hand that Rei took, scared to hear his last words. He coughed dramatically as he struggled to speak his final words. Rei squeezed the hand in comfort, resisting the urge to beg his mentor to stay with him.

"Rei... Remember always..."

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman peeped."

And with that, Hubba fell unconscious leaving Rei to fend for himself.

"So, ready to get gouged?"

Slowly, Rei finally stood up from Hubba's motionless body. Facing the first person to speak, Anna, he drew his sword and ran to meet his fate.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Rei moaned in pain as he could barely maintain his consciousness.

"So… Hell hath no fury like a woman peeped?"

Rei was unable to move from his bloodied spot next to Hubba. The latter was finally conscious again although he was in similar condition to the former.

"Yes Rei. Above all, Old Hubba hopes you enjoyed the sight despite consequences. You have much to learn about peeping properly."

Rei released a heavy sigh before tilting his bruised head over in the direction of Hubba.

"Besides peeping, why _did _we come here anyway? You never did anything like this before and I didn't take you for a perverted coot from how serious you are about our jobs. Don't tell me Intelligent Systems actually got that part right about you."

Hubba chuckled in response.

"When did Hubba ever say it was for him?"

Those words were _not _what Rei was expecting.

"Huh? You didn't just do this for yourself? If it wasn't for you then…"

His mentor turned to him, flashing a toothy grin at him.

"This was for you! You're young after all and I believed this was the age where young men court ladies… unless you're no longer interested in them."

The young man was left speechless for a second, his mouth gaped before realizing what he had said.

"What!? No! I still like girls! I'm still straight!" He became flushed, face turning bright red in embarrassment while Hubba chuckled at him. "Damn you Hubba! I never asked for this!"

"Oh-ho! Old Hubba still has it. We should do this again in the future no?"

**End.**

* * *

**A Vacation to the Outrealms: A Link to the Past**

"I know where to go Hubba. There's one Outrealm that I want to go to before our vacation ends." Rei finally decided, as he seated himself on the cliff overlooking the sea. Hubba sat next to himself, a hot steaming cup of tea in his hand.

"Is it the hot springs again? It's a little too soon after we were caught no?" Hubba perked up as he failed to contain a perverted giggle.

A blush heated up Rei's cheeks. "No! As… much as I hate to admit it, I did like what I saw." He shook his head wildly before images of the beautiful ladies he saw appeared and placed a resolved expression on himself. "I want to visit my own Outrealm. The one you picked me up from when I died by drowning."

An intense stare quickly replaced Hubba's grin as an awkward silence filled the air. No words were exchanged as both were unsure of what to say.

To Rei, he wanted to know what had happened to his Outrealm. What had happened after he left? He had left behind his parents and what little friends he had. He didn't even know how long it had been since he had died. He had just hit 20 a few months ago before the Hot Springs peeping failure. According to Hubba, time flowed differently in his realm and the Entryway of all Outrealms.

As Outrealm Historians, he and Hubba were granted incredibly long lives to fulfill their responsibilities. He didn't know by how much, but it was most likely why Hubba was still able to move rather well for an elderly man. How that translated in time to the other Outrealms however, he had no idea.

Hubba was the first to break the stillness.

"As there is still time for our vacation, you are allowed to leave for your own Outrealm as an Outrealm Historian. Remember however, that the other rules excluding our travels to Outrealms are still in effect. No knowledge of the Outrealm may be spread and we cannot interfere in any major events." Hubba recapped the rules, nodding when Rei did as well.

"Yeah, I got it. Not a word obviously. But won't you come with me? I'd rather have you around while I check out what's happened so far. I mean, I don't even know if the Gate is close to where I died."

Hubba nodded once more, stroking his beard as he remembered the time when he had pulled Rei from his world. "Yes. Hubba recalls the Outrealm Gate of your world being fairly close to the flood that occurred. It was a cave, near a beach that was untouched by the flood. As for Hubba joining you… he feels more comfortable in the Outrealms. I've lived here for a long time after all. Go and see what has changed in your world Rei. You deserve it after all. Hubba trusts that you will not shake his beliefs in you."

Rei bit his lip, unhappy that Hubba would not join him but accepting of it.

His tone was quiet and accepting and all Hubba could do was give an encouraging smile. "I'll leave tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe a day or two depending on how everything goes."

An extra cup of tea was poured and handed to Rei who took it in graciousness as they fell into a comfortable silence.

For the very first time, Rei felt as if he was much older than he really was.

* * *

A luminously white flash blinded Rei as he walked through the portal alone for the very first time. Instinctively closing his eyes, he walked through the Gate from the Entryway of All Outrealms. He felt his body become lighter as he continued his pace until the intensity of the light ebbed away. As he reopened his eyes, stalagmites replaced the aurora sky of the Entryway. It was damp and wet with the dirt ground slightly muddy from the water dripping.

It echoed throughout the cave, but it seemed there was nobody in sight.

The portal from the Gate behind shone silvery, humming as if it were waiting for someone to use its powers once again.

Rei was dressed in blue mage robes as a long black undershirt sleeves covered his body and arm loosely with a blue tabard and cloak. Each was outlined in white and silver armguards covered his forearms for minor protection. A set of baggy green pantaloons was worn as leg garments, tucked into his brown travel boots. Wrapped around his waist was a brown belt that kept his tabard from coming loose and held his light blue hardcover tome, a custom one made specifically for casting without having to switch tomes for different spells. A steel sword hung in its sheath, attached tightly onto his belt on his right side while his tome on the other. Finally, a classic magician's hat topped off his attire.

This had become his usual attire for the past four years now as his clothes when he had first arrived had eventually become tattered, unsuited for wearing.

It felt comfortable and light, nothing like the heavy Sage robe that Hubba had allowed him to try once. He didn't even know how Hubba wore it regularly. He would have liked to worn his old clothes to blend in better, but he would never have fit into it and considering its current state, would never see use again. Though he lamented for it, the mage apparel had grown onto him.

Deciding to forgo the Outrealm's protection as it would catch too much attention with golden lights floating around him, he began to comfortably walk in the sole direction left to him.

He wondered how he would feel coming back to his original Outrealm.

Questions ran through his mind. Had the city recovered from the flood? Were his parents alright or even still alive at all? Had the very few friends who could tolerate his previous behavior mourned for him?

He had to know and now that he had been temporarily relieved of some of his duties, this was an opportunity to finally answer these questions once and for all.

Finally, he reached the end of the cave, signified by the sunlight at the end. Reflecting off the puddle of murky water, he stepped out of the cave to find that the terrain had changed. His boots sunk a bit into sand and tidal waves slowly drifted back and forth along it. A construction sign was placed in the front of the cave, but no signs of any actions were present.

As Rei looked off farther into the distance, covering his eyes from the glaring sun, he began to recognize certain landmarks and buildings that had been destroyed by the flash flood. The docks and piers, the houses lined across the outlying street who held people he had seen on occasion, and even the hotel right next to the beach.

It looked like the city had recovered relatively quickly if the structures had already been rebuilt.

The almost salty air Rei breathed in was a far cry from fresh, cleaner air that existed within Hubba's realm.

Nonetheless, a wisp of nostalgia touched Rei as he began walking in the direction of his house. Maybe it had been rebuilt as well if all the buildings around it had been repaired.

He absentmindedly walked up the stairs from the beach leading up to the sidewalk, his thoughts roaming to the scent of technology. He barely recognized the vehicles on the streets that sped past him, a consequence he noted, of the slow years staying in Hubba's realm where the most advanced piece of technology was a toilet. Bystanders gave him strange looks and stares as if he was a foreigner dressed in strange garbs when he passed by them although he noted off-handedly that it was technically true.

He also got some remarks that his cosplay was absolutely amazing and had even been stopped by people who had asked how his mage garments was so detailed and authentic. Truth be told, he didn't know either.

His weapons luckily, didn't stand out as his tome looked like a book while he had pulled his cloak over to hide his sword a bit better. It would be a shame, he thought, if he was questioned by the police for having actual weapons on his person.

'_A historian who seals legendary figures and observes the history of all Outrealms. Arrested and placed in jail for walking around with a sword. Like hell I'll ever let that happen. I'd never hear the end of it from Hubba. Right after he decided whether to kill everybody or not.' _Rei pessimistically thought to himself as he rounded the downtown area into the residential districts.

"Well… at least he wonders whether they deserve second chances or not a lot more these days. And I'm getting used to the killing, if that's even a good thing." He muttered to himself as he mentally counted the house numbers down until he finally reached the outside of his former home.

The view all seemed to come back to him.

The white garage framed in blue. A two-story house with a red roof with the driveway big enough to fit three cars. The smooth door made of fine wood and even the doorbell in the front.

Rei vaguely wondered whether it was a good idea to break into the house and find his room to take whatever he could find. It was broad daylight, but there was no one around and everyone went to work at this time of the day. He could probably get away with robbing his own house.

There were no cars in the front, a good indication that there was probably no one in the house. He chuckled to himself as he remembered that he never got his driving license. He felt much older than he should have been, despite it only being under Hubba's care for 4 years. He had a grand total of 4996 more years as an Outrealm Historian before he passed away. He chalked it up to his newly gained otherworldly experience.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in front of my house?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts as he unconsciously reached for his sword while turning around to face whoever had managed to get behind him.

He froze and he had to resist the urge to drop his jaw when he saw who he had faced. His heart had skipped a beat and he quietly gasped as his eyes analyzed the figure before him.

It was…

"Huh? What are you looking at?"

Himself.

He completely ignored his younger counterpart who looked to be at the age of 16 or so while his mind raced to find a logical conclusion. He didn't think he had screwed up in using the Outrealm Gate to locate his world. Everything looked the same, almost as if the flood had never happened!

Then he realized. The Outrealms had worlds that had infinite possibilities. He came from one in which he had died in a flash flood.

He had just assumed he had returned to his world without thinking when the most basic knowledge of the Outrealms was the existence of infinite and alternate paths.

He felt rather foolish.

It made much more sense now that he thought about it. The buildings were the same as he remembered it and despite only being 4 years since, the damage the massive flood would have done should have taken years to repair.

Either he was in a version of his world where the flood hadn't even happened yet, or it had never occurred in the first place. He needed to find the date to clarify this.

His younger self didn't appear to realize that he was an older version of him, completely oblivious to his features as the younger Rei stared at himself, cross-armed, rude, and impatient if his glare and frown were anything to go by. Minor shame bubbled inside of him as he compared his current self to his past form in front of him.

Was he really like this just 4 years ago? Hubba's words resonated in his mind as he recalled what the elder had called him before he took to being a Historian much better.

A spoiled petty brat. It was a very apt description and one he agreed with now looking at the past. A mental heartfelt thanks was sent to Hubba for correcting him of his act years ago.

"You going to answer anytime soon? I'd like to enter my house and I can't do that with a stranger in front of me. Now you need something or not?"

The viciously cold remark snapped him out of thoughts once again. Rei cursed at himself for blanking out in front of…himself.

'_Gods, this is awkward…'_

He faked a cough into his hand as he quickly tried to think of a response. It wouldn't do to have his former self call the authorities on him. Hubba would get a kick out of that as well undoubtedly.

"Right uhh… sorry about that. You looked like someone I knew and I was a bit shocked. I was going to visit your parents, but I guess they aren't home right now." He apologized half-heartedly and from the unchanged look on the younger Rei's face, it didn't seem like he believed his poor excuse. At least he didn't seem to question it any further.

"Riiiiight… So who are you? A friend of theirs? Hard to believe when you're wearing that ridiculous getup."

'_This isn't ridiculous getup. I like wearing this. It's comfy.' _The Apprentice Outrealm Historian thought to himself, mentally frowning.

"I'm Nanashi. I was coming for a surprise visit but since they aren't home, I'll come another time." He lied and began to walk away hastily, leaving the teenager to bristle in annoyance. He left the residential area quickly, quickening his steps as he tried to find the nearest citizen.

He needed to find the date. It wouldn't be too hard, simply asking someone to remind him as if he was forgetful. Nearly everyone in this city should have a phone which he could use to find the timeline.

Heading back to the downtown area, he asked the first person he found to remind him of the date.

October 8th. It was 3 days before the flash flood engulfed the city.

So he was in the past.

Rei had to refrain from stumbling when he learned that the natural disaster had not happened yet. The apprentice absentmindedly guided himself to the expansive park he remembered to ponder on his thoughts. It was large and there were few visitors if he recalled. It was a place he visited often for peace and quiet and he sat himself on a lone bench on a hill overlooking the entire park to ponder his thoughts.

The date repeated itself in Rei's mind. He had come to one of the biggest decisions of his life as an Outrealm Historian without Hubba reminding him of the laws.

Would he tell his past self of the inevitable flood that would occur? Or would he follow the laws of the Outrealm Historian and allow history to take its course.

On one hand, he vindictively thought to simply allow his teenage self to die as history mandated. He had seen how he acted towards himself.

But Hubba had given him a second chance to redeem himself. He himself stood by the principles of allowing the right people to be given another chance and he had taken to his apprentice status and responsibilities much more earnestly. Could he turn his back on them?

At the same time however, if his past self knew of the flood, would it make a difference at all? There was no guarantee he would believe him and it would break the second rule of the Outrealm Historian. He could not interfere with how history ended which included future knowledge given to people.

But could he live with himself if he hadn't even bothered trying?

Rei frustratingly thought over his choices. He understood why the laws existed much better than before. Historians were important to document histories so that knowledge would not be lost. Gods would be able to create new worlds upon that knowledge. In return, new knowledge would form from that world and it would be a repeat cycle.

To have a companion would influence decisions. To give knowledge of the Outrealms to outsiders was risky and easily abused. The power obtained from the Outrealms was massive and should it be achieved, the cycle of knowledge would be broken. Historians were also not gods by any means and to interfere with history whether by saving someone or preventing an event would disrupt or influence it. No matter what age, Outrealm or history, conflict, inspiration and suffering inspired new knowledge whether by invention, tactics, or methods. To determine someone's fate could prevent all of it.

That didn't mean he liked it though.

Morals and duty clashed against one another in his mind.

He had never seen what he would become if Hubba did not take him on as an apprentice, albeit initially unwillingly on Rei's part. Did he deserve a chance to save himself?

"No. I won't interfere. I'm an Outrealm Historian now. I can't allow exceptions, not even for myself."

Hubba believed in him as an Outrealm Historian though. He had guided him no matter what before and after his second chance. He wouldn't betray Hubba by throwing away all he learned from him.

That was enough for Rei to make one of the toughest decisions in his entire life.

With resolved steel and determination, he began the long march back to the Outrealm Gate. He could feel the tears begging to escape from his eyes and the small regret at leaving his original Outrealm to its fate.

But he would not turn back. The Outrealms were his new life and this was his past self's life. He had no right to interfere to how events played out.

The second chance Rei so valued violated the rules. The circumstances wouldn't allow it. In the future, he hoped he would be able to consent giving it without the protocol barring him.

When he reached the cave, he turned around to bid a silent farewell, sadness and nostalgia filling him at the inevitable destruction his Outrealm would face.

When he returned to Hubba's realm, a sunset was in full view and Hubba was waiting for him on the same spot overlooking the sea.

"Hubba. I need to talk to you."

His mentor comforted him as much as he could Rei recounted all that had happened over the course of a day.

**End.**

* * *

**The Final Fate**

"Outrealm Dwellers, I have need of your assistance."

Naga. _Naga _of all people was here to ask for help. Of all the visitors Rei and Hubba ever received, which was none, the last person he would expect was the Divine Dragon herself. He didn't think it was possible, yet here she stood regally before him and his mentor.

Her voice was soft and sweet, her lips unmoving but her message echoed throughout his soul rather than his ears.

Rei was simply speechless as he stood in front of the Divine Dragon.

Hubba on the other hand, had a somber grimace upon him, his wit not lost like his apprentice.

"For you to be here Naga, something is terribly wrong…" Hubba slowly spoke, solemnity filling all his words before continuing. "Has something occurred in your Outrealm? You wouldn't seek us so casually otherwise and you know our duty and laws well."

Naga paused for a moment, a pained look crossing her face. "Indeed. My world is besieged by the Fell Dragon and I am unable to grant any power to the Exalted bloodline that would be needed to seal him once again."

A shocked expression flashed upon Hubba, realization striking him as his mind connected why she was powerless.

"Impossible… The Fire Emblem is unusable? How?"

"One of the gemstones, Argent, has been lost forever. The Awakening cannot be performed. The Fell Dragon's vessel fights against his captor, but futilely. Hope is extinguished. The world sinks, unresisting, into shadow and finally fades into oblivion." Naga somberly answered, a grim certainty filling the room. "That is why, I come to you with a request. I ask that within three days, assist in sending twelve valiant children - an exalted princess and 11 others, each brave and determined to change the fate of their world, to the past where they stand a chance."

Hubba almost immediately shook his head, regretfully choosing his decision on no small basis.

"No. You know our laws Naga. No matter how poorly an Outrealm ends, a historian must not interfere with how history ends. You know I am not allowed to have any visitors as well, but I make an exception for you knowing that you would not seek us except for such dire need. You know this, yet you ask this of us?" Hubba answered, regret displayed for all to see. "I cannot make an exception for any Outrealm Naga. Not even for you. Old Hubba is sincerely sorry."

The Divine Dragon sadly smiled at the ancient Historian. "Will you not reconsider? Is there not a way to assist without breaking the divine law?"

"Old Hubba has been alive since the time even before Marth the Hero-King. Never once have I discovered such a way." He promptly replied, undisguised sadness shown for Naga.

Rei recognized this situation vaguely. Fire Emblem Awakening had mentioned this. Lucina specifically, had stated that Naga prepared a ritual to send her and others along with her to the past to change the future. It was never stated specifically how however. Knowing Hubba, he would turn down Naga's request for assistance no matter what.

A lightbulb practically dinged into place at the top of Rei's head.

There was a loophole in the laws! Something he could use to bypass the Historian rules for the first and most likely, the only time. For once, he would not have to specifically choose between allowing a second chance for the world, or the rules he had to abide by for half a decade now.

"Wait! We can help!"

Both millennia aged beings turned towards the owner of the outburst.

Hubba shook his head. "Rei, you should know better. We cannot assist no matter how much we pine for it. I come from the same Outrealm as Naga. I regret it, but there is nothing we can do."

"That's not true!" Rei initially looked unsure of himself before continuing. "This is one outcome we both assume ends badly just like all the other Outrealms we've seen. But I've seen this history before and I know what happens!"

Old Hubba look confused at his apprentice's statements. "What do you mean Rei?"

Rei returned with a wry grin. This was good! He wasn't turned down immediately which meant it merited some thought. If he could keep this up…

"I remember you telling me once that video games and any possibility was an Outrealm. In my own Outrealm, this current history so far is told in the form of entertainment and the way it progresses is that twelve children return to the past in order to prevent their own future. It was stated that Naga prepared a ritual to help send them back using the Outrealm Gate and in the video game, it works. The only ones who know how to use the Gate are the Historians. That means that they're meant to go back in time and for us to help." Rei explained slowly while masking his nervousness about his assumption. He didn't know if this train of thought would even work. It was a loophole in the logic of history where if it was meant to happen by history's very own Historians, then even the law wasn't absolute in that case.

An Outrealm Historian by no means, could interfere with how history played out. But in the game, it had only been stated that the Outrealm Gate had been prepared by Naga. If the Outrealm Gate was used, that meant she _had _to have received help somehow. There was no way she knew how to use it otherwise. If history was to stay on course and Lucina was to be sent back, then he and Hubba were required to help. To not do so would be interfering with how history played out.

He sincerely hoped this loophole would work. Otherwise, he would doom both himself and Hubba.

It appeared Hubba had managed to catch on while Naga looked confused.

"Yes…. Yes, Old Hubba barely remembers that from when he first met you!" Rei practically brightened at that, but Hubba continued. "But how do you know that this is that very same history Rei? If you're wrong, you will forever cease to exist and be condemned for eternity for interfering.

Doubt flickered for just a second on Rei, but it disappeared just as quickly as a confident and determined smile replaced it.

"We've been together for at least half a decade now. It's a one in a million chance, but I'm willing to bet everything into it. We've seen many Outrealms fail, but this is an opportunity we can't slip by!"

Hubba was unable to squash the pride he felt in his student.

"Oh-ho! Very well then. You've become an audacious, but fine Outrealm Historian over the years Rei. Old Hubba is glad you've been his companion for such a long time now." A warm, grandfatherly smile adorned Hubba as he pulled Rei into a hug. A hug in which the latter returned happily.

"Well, you did teach me over the years Hubba. For once, we get to say screw the rules! Let's do it with pride. This is only going to happen once."

They released each other happily and turned towards Naga who bore a smile of her own at the duo Historians.

"I did not realize you recently took an apprentice Hubba. You have changed. May I assume you will assist after all?" Though the question was asked, the answer she knew was coming had changed the depressing mood. Her smile practically radiated the aurora sky of the Entryway of all Outrealms.

"He is the best apprentice I've had. We will assist you in changing your history." Hubba nodded, finally overturning his initial decision to turn down Naga's request.

"Outrealm Dwellers, you have my gratitude. I will inform the exalted princess to gather the children and bring them here in three days' time."

Naga bowed and exited through the gate, the portal flashing for an instance to indicate her leave.

* * *

"You have our gratitude. We will not waste this chance you have given us." The woman who Rei identified as Lucina thanked him as all eleven of her companions stood outside the Outrealm gate. Though he had gotten used to the drain of utilizing the Outrealm Gate, it still required a vast amount of concentration. To ensure that this gate would only take them to the past and not another Outrealm, he would have to reroute this gate with the past one and connect them temporarily. Hubba would in the meantime, protect Lucina and the others as he was the better fighter between the two Historians.

Both Rei's arms were stretched out in front with palms open as blue lightning crackled, distorting the blurry portal of the Gate.

"I only have one request Lucina" He stated as sweat poured down his forehead, being absorbed by the mage hat he wore. "You and the others can't mention any information of the Outrealms at all or even use it again no matter what. If you do…"

He didn't want to finish those words.

"I promise, it will not come to that. We will not fail." She vowed resolutely as she turned to announce the conditions set upon them.

Before the Exalt could finish declare Rei's request however, a feral roar drowned out all other sounds and utter silence reigned as everybody turned in the direction of the roar. A terrible feeling settled in as a foreign enmity filled the air, threatening to crush all in its path.

"No…" Lucina whispered loudly, the death knell very familiar to which she had known for years. "He can't possibly be here already? How could he have known?"

From the clouds, a black dragon emerged diving right towards the island. As it quickly approached, its entire massive form dissipated into black mist. The mist encircled the island, surrounding the children as well as the Outrealm Dwellers.

Hubba grimaced as Grima surrounded the island in his gaseous form. This was not good. Mantle required the power of an Outrealm Gate in order to force its godly negations upon its enemies. Rei was however, channeling its powers which left them vulnerable to attacks without its divine protection.

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Grima..." The mist then converged into one spot at the edge of the island until it took the form a hooded human, a black veil coating him crackled with dark power.

Each of Lucina's companions drew their weapons ranging from her own inherited Falchion to Laurent's Elfire Tome, ready to engage their most hated enemy. Even Old Hubba in a rare bout of seriousness summoned his staff.

"So… this is where the last of the Exalted bloodline flees to. How pathetic must you mortals be to rely upon relics who should have no part of this world?" Grima taunted, a giant mass of dark magic growing in the palm of his hand as he raised it above his head.

"You're one to speak, Fell Dragon. Are you not a relic yourself? A being at least a millennium years old now?" Laurent glared at the ancient being, tome flashing indicating it was ready to cast.

"When I rule this world, foolish mortals, it will not matter what age I am when you are all dead! How convenient of you all to gather in one place for me to end your pitiful lives once and for all! I shall enjoy this!" Grima cackled, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME THIS TIME! YOUR LIVES ARE FORFEIT!"

The dark sphere of energy he gathered dispersed, sending a black wave throughout the island. It harmlessly phased right through everyone, but the ground shook heavily and caused a few to stumble.

Muted looks of horror, determination, and anger passed between the twelve children as zombified arms emerged from the ground. The flesh was rot with decay, yet still struggled to pull itself out of the ground.

Several others mimicked its action until finally the leg was pulled free out of the earth. Various different armor and weapons distinguished others, but their allegiance and orders were the same.

"Must… kill…."

Lucina quickly shook away the initial shock of Grima discovering their plan. Now wasn't the time to question that as Risen drew their various weapons to end their lives.

"Defend the Outrealmers with everything you have! They're our only hope of changing the future!" She commanded as the second-generation Shepherds engaged in battle.

For the first time in a long while, Lucina as well as the other children held hope for her devastated world. Learning that one of the gemstones to the Fire Emblem had been lost forever had dealt a grievous blow to them. Without Naga's power, there was no way for them to defeat Grima in any form.

Their parents were all killed defending Ylisse or the children in some form or another. When Naga approached them with an offer to return to the past where hope remained, all had agreed. Even the ever stoic Gerome and his companion wyvern who held such cynicism with the concept of fate could not refuse.

Thus, they fought harder than they possibly could against the onslaught of Risen. As long as hope remained, they would fight to seize it as long as they could.

"Kjelle! Stay close to the Outrealmers so that they do not fall! Severa, Inigo, Owain, Yarne, with me in the front!" She barked orders as she cleaved a Risen in half that had come too close to wounding her. "Brady, Laurent, Noire, stay in the back and support us! Everybody else, pick off their supports!"

With the mantle of leadership forced upon her, Lucina was similarly forced to lead her forces as well. Not only that, but she had to become very good at it less her already demoralized troop die.

There was only the choice of either becoming skilled at her enforced troop management, or watch as they died.

With the lives of her eleven closest companions in her hand, failure was not an option.

Hubba unleashed his unprecedented skill with magic upon Grima's undead army. Quick and successive casts of powerful spells decimated groups of Risen instantaneously. Whether it was from a Bolganone erupting under their feet or a Rexcalibur slicing their bodies in half, none stood back up.

Stray magic, arrows and Risen that occasionally got past the frontline to attack Rei were promptly blocked by Kjelle's shield or stabbed with her spear with massive force.

Gerome, Cynthia, Nah slayed any visible Risen who wielded any form of ranged capabilities whether by decapitating it or incinerating it with hot blue dragonfire.

Lucina, Severa, Owain, Inigo and Yarne stood at the front to prevent any Risen from proceeding onwards to the back. Swords parried and blocked quickly before the human side slashed their Risen opponent. Yarne proceeded to dash around the battlefield, clawing and biting at any Risen that had forced a two on one situation for the front liners. He was also relegated to quickly pulling an injured ally back to Brady for a quick healing before resuming the chaotic fight.

As the group's sole healer, Brady was the target of some jokes though the second-generation shepherds all knew. If Brady was not as skilled as he was as a priest, many of them would have perished by now. He took that in stride as Owain was practically thrown at him by Yarne for an injured sword arm.

"Alright, that's good enough. Getcha stinkin' butt out there and stop gettin' hurt! I can't keep healin' every little thing that comes by."

Owain gave a dramatic thank you along with some title he ignored before leaping back into the fray.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! REPENT RISEN FOR YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE! WE WILL RETURN TO SEE OUR PARENTS!" Noire released an arrow that landed into the head of a Risen that was casting a spell with a splat.

"Perhaps, being slightly quieter would be a better option Noire. It would not do for the Risen to notice and target us." Laurent suggested as he cast an Elfire to scorch another Risen.

"I WILL SPEAK HOWEVER I WANT FOOLISH MAGE!"

Laurent promptly shut up, not wanting to aggravate Noire in the middle of her abrasive personality.

Despite the determination and effort of the human combatants however, the Risen were endless. For every one that was slain, three more teleported near Grima with a flash of darkness and entered the fight. The kill count was numerous and innumerable, but there was no end in sight. Exhaustion was starting to settle into every fighter with the exception of Hubba who continued casting elemental spells from his staff effortlessly. He was even beginning to use Light Magic which counteracted with the very Dark Magic that Risen had been borne from.

Sweat poured down Lucina's face as her Falchion's weight felt heavier than when she had first drawn it in the beginning of the battle. Even simply swinging it was starting to become a harsh chore. From a quick analysis of her allies, they were starting to tire as well. Eventually, the onslaught of Risen had stopped and Lucina took advantage of the small reprieve to catch her breath while using Falchion to support her weight.

"HA HA HA! I've watched you, Child of Naga, squirm long enough! Though you amuse me greatly, I bore of watching. I shall personally savior your despair! As your father used to say, YOUR END HAS COME!" Grima mocked as he stride forward from his spot towards the fatigued heroes.

"You stall for time!" Grima roared, forming a large orb of Dark Magic in his hand. "BUT THERE IS NONE LEFT!

The Risen stood aside as the orb rushed through the open gap towards its first victim, Lucina.

"Lucina! Look out!" Severa shouted as the person she mentioned could barely move.

The spell was fast. Too fast for her to budge. Her instincts told her to leap out of the way, but her body would not respond properly. Nobody was in position to assist as her companions looked on in horror as the spell flew towards her.

"Must I… fall here?" She whispered to herself as she watched the projectile fly towards her almost in slow-motion.

Before the dark spell could come close, a silver barrier immediately formed in front to protect her. The Dark Magic orb crashed into the barrier, sending a shockwave across the battlefield before dissipating and exploding against it.

The shield held as Lucina remained untouched from the fatal attack.

Hubba's staff was raised towards her, the very top of it glowing white with power.

Grima turned to glare at the Sage.

"YOU! YOU WOULD DEFY ME!? A GOD!? YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE HERE! YOUR STRENGTH IS MEANINGLESS!" He screamed as black lightning gathered in his hand before shooting outwards Hubba.

"It does not matter whether or not I am powerful enough to defeat you. All that matters is your delay Fell Dragon. Even you cannot defeat me so easily. Can you do so before my apprentice finishes channeling the Outrealm?" Hubba asked briskly, his staff shining brighter than ever as he pushed more of his magic into it.

Hubba launched a spell of his own, an empowered Thoron to meet Grima's as they cancelled each other out.

Spell after spell was traded as Grima and Hubba fought for dominance over each other.

Fire met fire.

Thunder met thunder.

Light Magic met Dark Magic.

Abruptly, Risen started dissolving into black mist before reflowing back into Grima.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME OUTREALMER! HERE, I AM _GOD_!"

Another clash of spells ensued. This time however, Grima gained the upper hand as slowly yet steadily, Old Hubba was starting to tire. His age finally catching up with him as his spells gradually became weaker until a lance made of Dark Magic pierced the spot he was last at. A push of wind magic had shoved him out of the way just in time.

"Old Hubba… can't keep this up." He panted in exhaustion as short breaths settled in.

"I'm finished! I've got the right time and Outrealm!" Rei declared at the top of his lungs as hope once again, emerged on all faces barring Grima's.

"It's about time! Hurry up before we all die here!" Severa shouted as she and her companions rushed towards the gate.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! I WON'T LET YOU!"

A sphere of Dark Magic formed in Grima's hand once again, the Risen around him collapsing to fuel the spell he prepared. The very clouds above swirled around malevolently as he prepared his darkest magic yet.

"EXPIRATION!"

The massive sphere had enlarged to the size of a large boulder and screamed across the battlefield. The scarce grass along the ground turned black at its very energy as it sped in the direction of Lucina's group.

Hubba formed another shield once again. The spell slammed into it, screeching as it struggled to break past its only obstacle. But he was too tired and the spell too powerful for him to handle. Cracks began to form along the barrier and the spell eventually won out and shattered, knocking the elder aside as the boulder sized, darkest spell soared.

But the children had not been its target.

Grima smiled as his most powerful attack slammed into the one object giving hope in the face of the very entity of despair itself.

Expiration exploded against the Outrealm Gate, small cracks forming along its aged stone as the very monument groaned in protest at its damage.

"No! The Gate! It's destabilizing!" Rei panicked as he drew upon more of his power in an attempt to keep a hold on the destination the Gate had fixed upon. The Gate also normally had the Mantle protection to prevent being destroyed, but that had been removed from his channeling. The normally indestructible gate was now cracking apart.

"I-I don't have enough power to keep the gate _and _the Outrealm together!"

As if agreeing with the Apprentice Outrealm Historian, a small part of the gate fell off, crashing to the ground into pieces.

The bond he had created with the Gate was fluctuating rampantly. He couldn't hope to maintain the portal alone all while holding the Outrealm Gate together.

"No… it can't end here. W-We were so close." Lucina shook her head in disbelief, desperation filling her tone. Tears filled her eyes as her closest friends looked on in acceptance that perhaps, their fate was meant to be sealed.

"Then allow Old Hubba to help Rei." The Historian in question spoke from behind as he tossed his staff to the ground to outstretch his hands. Lightning crackled from the Gate before flowing toward his outstretched palms. The Outrealm Gate that was collapsing suddenly stopped before another piece could fall off of it and the distorted portal of the past slowly began solidifying.

Grima cackled haughtily as Expiration began forming once again. "YOU HAVE NO MORE TIME! YOUR STRUGGLES END HE- Guh! Urgh!"

His spell was interrupted and Expiration vanished from his hands. Lucina turned tearfully to Grima as something strange happened.

His body seemed frozen and the black veil surrounding him began flowing away. His arm twitched continuously as if unable to decide what to do.

"W-What? What's going on?"

"I-I did it… L-Lucina… Hurry!" An incredibly weak voice called out from him. "I-I'll hold off Grima as long as I can. Escape... through the Outrealm!"

"I'm so confused. W-who are you and how do you know me?" Lucina spoke softly, voicing what everyone thought of this situation. But hope emerged once again from her as a miracle occurred right before her very eyes. Grima's attack had been stopped, but by who, she didn't know.

That pause in attack was all that was needed for the Outrealm Dwellers.

"We have stabilized the Gate! Quickly, through the gate! This is your only chance!" Hubba announced, breaking the group out of their stupor.

Unable to do much else but nod, they sprinted or flew via mount into the Gate back into the past where a new hope awaited. Each of them gave a thankful smile before disappearing into the shimmering portal.

Lucina was the last to speak to them.

"I will never forget the sacrifice you've made. Thank you Outrealmers. I am sorry to bring this burden upon you, but you have my eternal gratitude. I vow not to fail in the past nor expose knowledge of the Outrealms."

She graciously thanked them before sprinting towards her new hope, disappearing before their very eyes.

With that, two of the only remaining residents of the island collapsed onto the ground as the Gate began heaving upon itself once more. There was no escape for them. Hubba was out of energy, and Rei alone couldn't hope to prevent the Gate's destruction. The lightning from both Historian's hands ceased to exist.

They were now alone with Grima. There was no power to draw from the Gate. Mantle would not protect them.

Their chances of survival was nearly nonexistent.

"We did it Hubba. We beat Grima." Rei smiled as he turned to his mentor, tears running down his face uncontrollably. "It doesn't look like… we're going to make it though."

A massive chunk of the stone from the side of the Gate fell.

"Oh-ho… yes Rei. In all his years, Old Hubba never thought he would ever get a chance like this." The Historian gave a tearful smile back. "Rei, you were like the Grandson Old Hubba never had. The past 5 years with you has been the best parts of Hubba's old life."

The portal began to shimmer, speeding through different pictures of worlds like a slideshow.

"Hubba…" Rei sniffed as he wiped his tears with his black sleeve. "And you were like the Grandpa I always looked up to. I know I caused you a lot of grief, but I… I'm thankful I met you. Maybe I'll get to see you in the afterlife. Or maybe we'll be Einherjar of our own."

Another chunk of the Gate fell and the portal showed one last picture.

"Yes. That would be nice Rei." Hubba pulled him into a hug. "You were the best apprentice I've ever had…."

It was the Entryway of All Outrealms. The place of infinite possibilities.

"Yeah… let's meet up after. You were the best mentor I could ever have. I won't ever forget you."

The portal finally disappeared and the Gate finally finished collapsing around itself.

Rei reluctantly pulled away from Hubba's embrace as the both of them drew their weapons. Hubba, his staff off the ground and Rei, his light blue tome.

Even Grima smiled at them, but it was not the cruel, derisive smirk of the Fell Dragon. It was a warm smile from the former Tactician of the Shepherds.

Rei began casting the most powerful spells he knew and Hubba's staff glowed with power once more.

Grima howled in agony.

Whether that was to say from his failure to end the Exalted bloodline forever, or his death, none knew.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: So there are plenty of writers that I admire whom write great Fire Emblem stories. Dame Namor, skywolf666, and Kiiam are just a few whom have given me inspiration to write this. Check out any of their stories because you won't be disappointed. **

**All in all though, you'll find yourself hard pressed not finding some form of adaptation of an OC or MyUnit in Fire Emblem Awakening. I like it as much as the next person who's a fan of FE:A but read enough the same thing without it being absolutely mind blowing and you'll tire of it eventually. That's me at least.**

**I suppose the same thing applies to me as well though since I'm technically writing an OC in an FE:A universe but hey.**

**I'm well aware that I hold massive flaws in writing such as being absolute crap at descriptive writing but that is why I seek criticism! Constructive criticism would be well appreciated as I do want to become a better writer. As a one-shot, I unfortunately can't fully give justice to the Children or Naga though how certain writers do it, I don't know but they have my envy. I don't even compare to the writers like the above mentioned who can create novel-worthy stories, but I hope to reach that level someday.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. Especially when I had Fire Emblem Awakening music playing.**


End file.
